Unexpected Conscience
by Ditto Princess
Summary: <html><head></head>After fighting with Inuyasha something in Kagome tells her to go to Sesshomaru! It starts off with a tingling than with sizzling heat as their want for each other gets out of control... How will they handle it when all their body wants is each other?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**_I'll only say this once... I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha, but I do own my mind and any characters that I make... I don't want to keep you waiting so let me present..._**

**_Chapter 1: Tingling_**

* * *

><p>"Why the hell does it have to be so hot!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. If Kagome was not riding on his back then she wouldn't have even heard him. Inuyasha, the idiot that he is, has had the group searching for Naraku all day and recently nights too.<p>

To put it simply she was getting sick of it!

"Inuyasha, why don't we stop for a while. We've been going at it all day and even Kirara can't keep up." A swift glance over her shoulder proved correctly. Kirara with her sensitive ears apparently heard Kagome and let out a high-pitched meow.

"Damn it Kagome, all you humans are the same. Naraku is out there gathering more jewel shards and all you guys want to do is lase around in the sun."

She had enough!

"Inuyasha, can you stop? I'm not feeling so good."

He stopped as soon as she uttered the last word and it almost made her feel bad for what she was about to do.

Almost.

"Inuyasha. SIT!"

Kagome stormed away mad at Inuyasha. His face was in the dirt and he was yelling and sputtering every bad word he could think of to the most bottom and furthest reaches of hell.

When Kagome had walked a few yards away, Kirara had touched down with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Miroku walked over to her and asked, "Kagome what troubles you?"

"Yeah," said Sango walking up with Shippo perched on her shoulder, "Why did you sit Inuyasha?"

"The jerk deserved it!" She fumed. "I mean, he drags us all over the place and expects us to be energetic and ready to go like he is! I mean, were not half demon or even full demon. Look at Kirara. She looks worse than all of us."

As another answer from the feline demon, she turned into her smaller form and let out another high pitched meow.

"Damn it Kagome! What the hell did you do that for! All of you..."

Unknown to Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku leaned close to Shippo and whispered, "When will Inuyasha ever learn to never bother a mad Miko?" Shippo felt Sango stiffen and color rise to her face and at that point he knew that the monks hand has wandered on the wrong place yet again."

Shippo said to Miroku, "I'm sure he'll learn as soon as you do."

As soon as Shippo's feet touched the ground he heard the audible sound of a hand hitting a face and Kagome saying, "Sit, sit, SIT!"

Kagome walked away from the offending hanyou and the rest of the group telling everyone to leave her alone and to not bother coming after her for she shall cover her scent and her tracks.

"I can't believe that stupid dog! I'll get him back and I'll go to the only person who he hates the most. Lets see him find one jewel shard without me!"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had felt the presence of that offending wench for days now. At first he paid no mind, but as the presence began to come closer he finally wondered why he was only sensing her presence and not his half-breed brother Inuyasha and the others of their group.<p>

Suddenly her presence disappeared and Sesshoumaru had the strangest urge to know why.

"Jaken."

"Y.. y.. yes mi Lord?"

"Look after Rin. If any harm befalls her I will not hesitate to kill you."

Jaken stuttered a reply that he barely heard as he ran into the surrounding forest towards the last presence of the Miko.

It ended at a small pond.

Looking around, Sesshomaru saw with a swift glance that the Miko's odd clothing were in a pile near a large rock.

Then he looked down.

What he saw had him slightly widening his eyes in surprise.

She was under the water in the middle of the pond which was bathed in sunlight. With Sesshomaru's keen demon eyes, he could see right through the haze and right to her body.

He had to force himself not to let loose the growl that wanted to rip through his body.

* * *

><p>Kagome has been following Sesshoumaru's aura for days now.<p>

After the first day that she left the group, Kagome had a little time to calm down and think about what she did. Even though Inuyasha was a jerk and did deserve what he got, she should not have had run off like that and left the group with no clue about where she was going.

It was weird because when she started to storm away all she could think of was to get away. To where she didn't know, but Sesshomaru's name popped into her head and all she thought of how it would irk Inuyasha to see her traveling with his group.

She just followed instinct and headed towards the west. Funny how that worked out that he _is_ lord of the west and those are his lands that she was traveling on...

When she left the group, Kagome forgot all about eating and when she finally did settle down to rest, the gnawing pain in her stomach reminded her of the fact.

She went to sleep hungry that night...

The next day Kagome found herself still following instinct and in doing so she found a wonderful bush of berries. When she couldn't eat anymore, Kagome put some away in her pack. Fortunately, it wasn't much inside of it do to the group using all the materials for the past two weeks. All that remained inside was her sleeping bag, another shirt that she used to sleep in, and a couple of changes of under things.

Kagome did not care how much you cleaned... You could never where the same under things Twice...

How she found herself at this pond is still a mystery. All she knew is that it felt wonderful...

She stripped out of her clothing as soon as she saw the shining water. Kagome masked her sent as soon as she jumped in.

The water surrounding her body felt heavenly and when she rose to the top, Kagome gasped for air. It was cool in the water, but the water running over her naked skin was one of the best treats...

Lately it's been so hot out. All she could think of was a nice pool to lay down in, but this is the next best thing if anyone had to ask her...

Kagome dipped back under the water for a long leisurely soak and then that's when she felt it...

It was like a tingling running up and down her spine. She got chills on her arms, and even though the water was cool, her body was already adjusted to it...

_'Maybe it's a demon passing by?_' She thought. _'I'll just stay under for just a while longer until it passes.'_

But the tingling didn't stop.

The burning of her jungs in her chest told her that she needed to come up for air.

The tingling increased and Kagome popped out of the water gulping in a great breath of air. She looked around quickly and searched for her bow and that's when she remembered that the beautiful bow was now buried with the remains of a very large snake demon.

But lucky her, she always kept a dagger close by for times like this.

Looking around, Kagome thought she saw something moving, but she could not tell with all the water dripping from her eyelashes. She made her way to her cloths, covering herself as best she could and searched quickly for her dagger. By the looks of it, it was now missing...

"Damn."

Kagome started to get dressed.

Muttering under her breath she wondered out loud whether she dropped it or not and then chastised herself for even thinking of it because she would have known it if she had. _'Did a demon really come searching through my things and take it?'_

That thought she tried to block from her mind because it made her feel dirty all over to even mention it.

She had already put on her underwear and just did up her skirt.

"But," she said to herself, "if a demon had come rummaging through my things then why don't I smell the thing?"

Gasping, Kagome turned around as she heard the voice of the demon she had searched for days now.

The tingling returned!

"This Sesshomaru," He growled, "is Not a thing!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well people... This is my first chapter and my first Fanfic... I'll be writing more in a day or two, but please R&amp;R... Tell me what you think...<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview for next chapter:<strong>_

(The tingling increased... My mind went blank as I smelled how she reacted. My Inner Beast wanted out. Now!)

* * *

><p><strong>~_~^-^~_~ <em>- Ditto Princess<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**To all the People who added me to their Favorite Authors I would like to thank you… I am still trying to figure out how to work this Fanfic stuff and Its confusing… But don't let me keep you waiting and let me present to you…**

**Chapter 2: Sizzling**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was mad, but the reason he was mad is because of how he is reacting, not because the Miko called him a <em>thing<em>. A wave of lust his body when Sesshomaru looked down upon the Miko's nude body.

Even though he would not even admit this to himself... He could recognize it, but it bothered him non-the-less.

She, Inuyasha's wench, was standing there with a cloth covering her breasts, looking shocked to see him.

Why was she not scared?

He did not have time to think about it as his inner Inu tried to surge forward and escape its chains that he kept on it. It was telling him to take this near naked female who was standing so close to him as to where he could almost smell her scent.

Sesshomaru stepped a step forward unconsciously and the Miko clutched her clothing tighter to her chest…

As if that could hide or protect her from him.

Sesshomaru beat back his beast without letting it show on his face and stared at her.

Her blush started from her chest and went all the way to her cheeks…

He wanted to follow that blush with his tongue…

Sesshomaru had to mentally shake his head. Reminding himself that he would not lower himself so low as to bed a human. A human Miko at that. Such thoughts are a crime against nature and everything in it…

Sesshomaru broke the silence and asked Kagome a question. "Why have you been following this Sesshomaru?"

The Miko's blush went away as she looked him dead in the eye. "My name is Kagome and I _have_ been looking for you, but not _following_ you. I didn't even know you were this close."

Hn...

"Why are you not with that half-breed brother of mine? This Sesshomaru has no business with you." His beast growled a different reply as he started to walk away, but he promptly ignored it.

He heard light footsteps getting closer behind him before felt a light touch on his arm as she grabbed him and asked him to wait and let her talk.

When she touched Sesshomaru, he felt tingles running all over his body and he froze with the contact. He couldn't move.

He couldn't breath.

It felt like tiny hands were moving over his whole body.

He was suddenly on fire!

She snatched her hand away and took a step back... Sesshomaru was grateful and maybe a little disappointed for this.

'What is going on?'

"Miko! Explain yourself. Do not touch this Sesshomaru again or you will suffer the consequences with your life!" Sesshomaru really could not do what he just said, especially after that reaction he just had to her. Maybe she had bewitched him somehow.

He could still feel the after effects of her touch... And she did now even touch his skin, but grabbed his arm through his sleeve!

"I am so sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I will not touch you again. It's just that.. Well you see I have left Inuyasha and my friends for a while and I was wondering if I could maybe travel with _your_ group for a while." She said this very fast for a human and he could smell her nervousness coming off her in waves.

Sesshomaru stared at her and she looked away suddenly... Why would this woman want to join him and my little pack? It had to be more than just leaving the half-breed and his friends...

"You are the half-breed's whore? Am I not correct?" She flinched hard at that. "Why leave him for someone who cares not for weak humans and would likely kill him as soon as I would you?"

"I am not _His_ whore or anybody else for that matter. So lets straighten that out now!" She spoke with so much venom and hate that Sesshomaru felt the surrounding area cool slightly. What could his idiot half-breed brother do to make this Miko so mad.

"You will not join my group." Although his beast was saying otherwise he ignored it and turned and to walked away. He would not have another in his pack, especially his half brothers wench. No matter what she said to try to convince him different.

'This Sesshomaru will not be prey for every weak human to ask for his protection.'

* * *

><p>Kagome felt all of a sudden very rejected and let down. She had hoped that he would at least see what he had seen in Rin and let her stay, but she guessed that could not be.<p>

Wait, what!

Whats the matter with her? She would never give up without a fight and was not going to start now!

"Sesshomaru wait. I'll follow you and..." She couldn't even finish her sentence because as soon as the words passed her lips she found the breath knocked out of her and she was pinned against a large tree with a very mad looking Sesshomaru looking at her with his red eyes and his hand wrapped around his neck...

The tingling returned tenfold! It was too much and she moaned...

She could barely feel the discomfort of Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around her neck.

He growled at Kagome and then he pressed his body against her. Everywhere his body made contact with hers the tingling got worse...

It was like fire consuming her whole body. Somewhere inside of Kagome forced a realistic growl through her lips that was half moan. It shocked her as well as him, but something inside of Sesshomaru's eyes told Kagome that he was holding back and it made that something in her growl again...

Sesshomaru growled louder and pressed his body closer to hers. He was like a boulder sitting on the edge of a cliff. One wrong wind in the wrong direction and it would come crashing down and it would take everyone with it...

She wanted that boulder to take her with it.

"What kind of sorcery are you playing on me woman! I will Kill you for..." Sesshomaru didn't say anything else as Kagome slid her hands over the front of his body and made her way to his waist. She wanted the shirt off of him and she wanted it off now...

* * *

><p>A shiver went through Sesshomaru's whole body as the Miko's hands started to roam over him.<p>

The tingling increased... His mind went blank as he smelled how she reacted. Sesshomaru's beast wanted out. Now!

What was she doing to him?

The great Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of the Lands of the West, was almost to the point to where he was just about to _beg_ a _human woman_ to just stand there and touch him...

Her hands on him were like a fire-brand and he wanted to be marked. This was insane and he had to put a stop to it before he embarrassed himself.

Sesshomaru would not lower himself from the high pedestal he was from just to scoop so low as to beg. Nothing would make him act so and this Miko had to really be powerful to bewitch the great Lord Sesshomaru. That was the only thing he could think of for his strange behavior.

He released himself from her wondering touch and jumped back a few yards and just for safe measure, he took an extra step back. "Do not provoke this Sesshomaru ever again! You will take whatever spell that you have put on me off and then I will kill you."

He sounded like a fool even to himself and that made him even angrier.

He was glad for it.

His eyes, he knew, were glowing a fierce red and the anger he was experiencing made him want to relish in it.

The Miko just looked at him.

And then she squinted her eyes at Sesshomaru and did something that he did not suspect.

She laughed...

She laughed so hard that Sesshomaru smelled the salt in the air way before he could see the tears in her eyes.

It made him even more angry.

How dare the pathetic little human laugh at him! No one would dare!

But she did! And that shocked a little of his anger away. Sesshomaru could feel his eyes turning back to its golden hue as he stared at the teary eyed human who laughed at him like he was the greatest of jokes. She confused him and for that reason alone he decided that she would join his pack. Something about her called to him and he wanted to know what that something was. If she had used sorcery on him then his wrath would be unleashed upon her.

Rin was already a strange child, but he had never associated himself with a human woman before. He thought that they were all the same fowl smelling beings, but he was disappointed to find out that he was wrong. And Sesshomaru was not the one to readily admit that he was ever wrong.

Ever!

This Miko didn't smell like the humans that have ever crossed his path before. She smelled of an odd combination of apples, lemon, and something else that he could not name. The Miko's laughing started to die down, but her crying never stopped. It increased. She fell to the ground and leaned against the tree that he had, not even five minuets ago, pinned her against with his clawed hand and his hard body.

Sesshomaru had to force the thought away because even the mentioning of it had his arousal stirring back to life.

The Miko started to make a hick up sound as she sunk further to the ground still shedding tears. It was like she had totally forgotten that he was standing a few yards away from her.

...

No.

...

Sesshomaru was not a fool.

She _did_ forget that he was standing a few yards away from her. What was wrong with this confusing creäture? How could she be threatening and then one moment have so much passion that she could have melted the area with that sizzling heat. From laughing at the Great Lord Sesshomaru and then to turn around and cry?

Damn it! What the hell was going on?

Sesshomaru did not know, but he would find out.

He had made up his mind now and she would be traveling with him and his pack. Inside he knew that he should not have given up so quickly, but he did not dwell on it.

He would study her and she would not leave until he had found out what he wanted to know about her. Sesshomaru wanted to know why she had this effect on him.

And he _would_ find out!

His curiosity will not go unanswered.

While Sesshomaru was thinking about the Miko she had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. He almost groaned aloud. He would now have to be subjected to her touch once again to bring her back to Jaken and Rin.

Sesshomaru would watch her alright, but it might just kill him.

Especially seeing the half-dressed state she was in.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Ladies and Gentleman readers. I have completed Chapter two of Unexpected Conscience... It took long enough I know, but it was a really tough week lol... Please R&amp;R and tell me if I made any <strong>**mistakes.**

**~_~ ^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello again readers… I am happy to be posting so many chapters and I know you are too… Well you had better be happy lol ^-^… I have been working very hard on these chapters and have been writing whenever I can... Here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter Three: Need to touch.**

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned to Rin!" Sesshomaru's ward ran towards him and stopped abruptly. She had finally noticed that he was carrying a now fully dressed <em>sleeping<em> Miko in his arm.

If you could actually call her fully dressed.

He tried to awaken the Miko, Kagome, but she would not budge. Sesshomaru had to figure out a way to put on her strange outer clothing and it was pure torture to touch her bare skin... Whoever made such a thing should be ripped to shreds and he would happily do the job.

If she was to be traveling with Sesshomaru's group than she would need to don proper attire and have her whole body covered from head to toe...

Not one inch of her skin needed to be showing and he would tell her this immediately after she awakes.

She will do what he says for no one will disobey a direct command from him...

Ever!

He would make sure of it...

"Rin prepare AhUn. We will be traveling now..."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru sama, but why do you have Kagome with you? Will she be traveling with Rin and Jaken and You also?" Rin looked up at me with unusually bright eyes. What was she thinking?

"The Miko, Kagome, will travel with us from this point on. Go and prepare AhUn."

Rin ran off to AhUn and the now sulking Jaken. She jumped over his head and then doubled back around to smash him into her in what Rin called a _hug_. Sesshomaru did not understand why she would do such a thing, but she was a strange human child and that is why he kept her...

Kagome stirred and Sesshomaru sat her down on the ground. She looked up at him and blushed.

"The next time you fall asleep Miko, this Sesshomaru will leave you. Prepare yourself. We are leaving..." He said no other words as he walked away. The Miko would follow and that was all.

Sesshomaru did not want to touch her anymore. His beast still wanted her, but Sesshomaru is strong and would fight it off... He would not touch her again.

It was not to be.

Ever.

Even as he thought the words he could feel myself trying to find situations where he could touch her some more... Sesshomaru thought that he had to be under some sort of spell and that is why he was acting like that. Why else was his reaction so strong to her?

Kagome called to Sesshomaru's back, "Thank you Sesshomaru for allowing me to travel with your group. It really does mean a lot."

He didn't say anything, but kept walking.

He would not look at her.

_"You will not fight it off for to long. We WILL get her in the end!"_ Sesshomaru's beast finally decided to speak up. He would ignore it too. Sesshomaru would ignore it until he finally decide what to do about it.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was walking away from Kagome. She don't really remember much or how she came to be carried by Sesshomaru, but she did remember her hands touching all over his abdomen and being extremely turned on... Just the thought of it made her shiver...<p>

His body on hers was pure torture and she wanted to experience it again...

Making up her mind, Kagome decided that she would figure out a way to get back in that situation. Something inside of her wanted this so bad that she couldn't even comprehend it. It was silently whispering to her to make it happen.

Maybe she was a pervert and deep inside of him was a lecher like Miroku...

She tossed that thought out as soon as she thought of it. No one was like Miroku and if Kagome were to meet such a person than she would bow my head to him/her.

It would take a lot of work to accomplish such a feat...

She sighed.

...

How would she even start to get in a compromising position with Sesshomaru. Right now he's so distant she could probably toss a rock at him from a foot away and it would go right through him... Acting like she was hurt would never work; Sesshomaru would sense that lie before it even came out.

Kagome didn't even know anything about seduction so how could she, Kagome, who is not even completely trained in her miko training, seduce the great Sesshomaru?

She didn't know, but she would think up of a plan.

She would get what she wanted sooner or later and right now, by the looks of Sesshomaru across the grassy field walking ahead of everyone, It would be a lot later...

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, I think we should go and get Kagome. We haven't heard anything from her in over a week now. She may be out there hurt..." Songo was talking softly to Inuyasha, but She was in turmoil on the inside.<p>

How could Kagome just up and leave the group without a backwards word other than not to follow her...

"I'm not going to go and find her. She'll come back when she damn well pleases. The wench left us. Do you remember that? If you want to go and look for her be my guest." Songo just sat there by the campfire and curled her arms around her legs.

Miroku and Shippo were currently bathing just a little while away.

The group seemed to be incomplete without Kagome. This disappearance is different then when Kagome usually leaves because none of us knew when she was going to return. Songo missed her friend that seemed like a sister and she was deeply hurt that she chose to leave.

Miroku and Shippo footsteps were getting louder and finally they came into the opening. Shippo had been so use to bedding with Kagome that when she left he started to sleep with Kirara. He didn't seem sad that Kagome was gone.

He would perk up and say that she would come back and to not worry.

It was easier said then done.

All the group could do was try to carry on like before.

They were slowly making their way towards the village of the bone eaters well. She didn't even think that Inuyasha knew they were headed in that direction, but Sango wouldn't tell him. She would just sit back and wait for him to realize it.

Songo felt Miroku settle next to her. She would prey for her.

Thats all she could do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three days later...<em>**

Kagome still didn't know how to get close to Sesshomaru!

She had been thinking and thinking and thinking, but she still couldn't think of a plan. Everything she had thought of, and she meant everything, she has immediately gotten rid of the plan. It seemed that it was a flaw with everything that came to mind.

And it all had to do with Sesshomaru scenting her deception.

Right now It was night and it was pretty windy out...

We were still traveling and she knew that we were going to be stopping soon... Rin was trying not to yawn, but was failing miserably... Jaken didn't utter a word since Kagome joined the group. It seemed really odd not hearing him worshiping the very ground that Sesshomaru was walking on, but she guessed she could live with it...

...

Then it hit her like a pile of bricks...

Smell!

That was how she was going to get Sesshomaru to come to her. If he could smell that she was worked up how would he react to it...

Hmm. The only flaw with that plan was if he thought that it was a horrible smell and that he would want her out of his presence.

She didn't think that it would come to that.

"Jaken, make a fire. Rin it is time for you to go to bed." Sesshomaru called out.

"Yes Sesshomaru sama. Rin will sleep now." Kagome watched in amusement as Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg. She was practically sleep walking. She set up her sleeping bag out of her backpack by the fire and turned around thinking to see Rin close behind, but it was Jaken.

"I know what you are up to wench," he whispered. "You are trying to entice Sesshomaru away, but it will not work. Sesshomaru will never keep you around. You are but a passing amusement and are a lowly human."

"Thanks for finally talking Jaken. Rin was really worried about your health." Kagome could really care less about Jaken, but she had already decided that she would be kind to him no matter what was going on. She figured kindness would distance him further away than any insult...

Seems that she was right by the look of things.

HA!

"I'll be watching you Miko."

She simply couldn't let him fully off of the hook. "It would seem to me that you would be nicer to someone that could purify you, but that's just me," Kagome smiled and waved to him as he made his way over to AhUn and settled down to sleep.

Where was Sesshomaru?

Kagome looked around and spotted him sitting in a tree with Rin fast asleep.

All she could think of with her newly perverted mind was that she wanted him to hold her that way too. What was going on with her? She had never thought of something like that before!

EVER!

She must be sick... That had to be it...

Before Kagome could think about what she was doing, she stripped out of her clothing, skirt and shirt, and just stood in her panties and bra. Letting the wind caress her over heated body. A few minuets later, she dug in her bag and took out her T shirt with little designs on it and put it on.

She walked over to where Sesshomaru was still in the tree and asked for Rin. She had been sleeping with her since Kagome had come. It grew into a habit. That and she missed curling up with Shippo. Not that Rin would make a substitute or anything, but it still felt nice.

Sesshomaru just jumped down and walked over to Kagome's sleeping bag and placed her inside of it himself. She was following close behind and when Sesshomaru turned around Kagome suddenly grabbed his hand. She could feel the tingles all the way to her toes.

Pure bliss.

Suddenly she watched as her surroundings sped past her and Kagome was pinned against a tree, covered with Sesshomaru's body. She could feel her pores opening and her arousal deepening...

All she could think about was her need to touch him...

* * *

><p>'What is she doing to me?'<p>

Had Sesshomaru not sworn not to touch her ever again? And now here he stood with her body pressed up against a tree. She just felt so good under him. It was the greatest and most agonizing torture that he had ever experienced...

His body seemed to catch flame as Kagome wrapped her leg around his waist. He could feel her hands start to wonder and Sesshomaru could barely hold himself back. A growl ripped through his body and he could see the hair rise on her neck as she leaned her head back in an unconscious act of surrender... She had to know that he wanted her more than he has ever wanted anything else in the whole world...

She moaned and suddenly Sesshomaru felt teeth against his neck. It sent chills all over his body, but it did raise a thought.

They weren't human teeth.

It felt like the canines of a dog demon.

He snatched my head back and Kagome's half lidded eyes were almost to the point to where they were closed. He could see that they were tinted red. Her teeth were elongated and sharp.

He did not know what to do...

Sesshomaru wanted her with a fierceness that almost scared him, but what the hell was she?

Kagome reached for Sesshomaru's lips with her finger. Pleasure pooled in Sesshomaru's stomach and he could not hold back the growl that wanted to take over him...

"No, miko, we must not." She didn't seem to hear him as her hand went lower to run a finger down his arousal. Sesshomaru crushed his lips to hers and nipped at her bottom one just enough to where it bled and then he sucked on her lower lip greedily...

Everything in him wanted to pound inside of her until they became one. She suddenly pulled back and looked him full in the eyes. Kagome looked confused for a moment and looked at Sesshomaru harder.

The look in her eye turned from arousal to panic as she lifted her hand to her mouth and encountered canines...

She pushed away and started to run.

Sesshomaru stood there frozen as her footsteps got farther away. He still wanted her, but with her getting farther away he started to think more clearly...

What the hell is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my Awesomely Cool Readers. It took me a minuet to write this chapter so be happy and give me reviews... I wrote it longer than my other chapters and I'm proud of this. School is kicking my butt and It's getting harder to get on here and type.<strong>

**R&R - Love&Peace - All that good stuff.**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello there... How are you doing today? Fine I presume... Well. I really don't know what to talk to you about this time... *-* Sorry.. Well actually I do have something I wish to discuss... I would like more Reviews... I don't think I'll write another chapter until I get at least 15_ reviews_... I think that sounds reasonable don't you? Don't let me keep you waiting and let me present to you...**

**Chapter Four: Transformation with a Bite**

* * *

><p>Kagome ran away from Sesshomaru like her life depended on it.<p>

When she kissed him she felt as if the world had opened up underneath her feet and she were falling. Butterflies were running rampant in her belly and it felt delicious.

But the last time that Sesshomaru and Kagome's mouth came together she felt her teeth clash against him and it didn't feel _natural_. It stopped Kagome almost immediately. Then she just so happened to look in his eyes and saw her own reflection in it...

Her eyes were red rimmed and she had elongated fangs. At first she thought that she was losing her mind so she looked a little longer and realized that what she saw was actually true. All Kagome could do was run. What was happening to her? All she wanted in life a little while ago was for Inuyasha to suffer for what he was putting her through and now all of that was mixed up...

It seemed that all of Kagome's plans were out of the window and all she wanted was Sesshomaru... And weirder was that Sesshomaru wanted her too.

She could still see her being the wanton person that she has become and running her fingers along his erection.

It still had the power to send a swarm of butterflies to her stomach...

...

Kagome had to shake off this feeling for him and focus on what was going on with her...

_'How can anything be happening to me?' _Kagome thought. At first she thought she was looking into Sesshomaru's eye's, but as Kagome looked closer it was her own.

_'No no no no no no that can't be. It was just Sesshomaru's eyes I was looking into and it was NOT my own. Now where is a stupid watering hole when you need it?' Kagome_ needed to see if her theory proved true and she needed to know soon or she might just not make it.

She had to forcibly stop herself from panicking.

A small puddle of water found Kagome before she found it. Her bare foot sunk down into the muddy water and she could barely get it free. Once her foot was out of the waters she had to focusing on not having a panic attack as she waited for the water to calm...

Her face was still a blur, but she could almost see herself clearly in it.

Her eyes were just normal...

Kagome jumped up and started to dance. She knew it was in her imagination. It was all just some weird demon magic of something that had her thinking that way. There was no possible way that her eyes were really red. For reassurance, Kagome ran her tongue over her teeth and encountered no fangs.

She danced harder!

She could feel tingling start to run over her body, but paid no attention to it. Shaking her rump this way and that, jumping up and down, all kinds of weird moves that had her head spinning...

The tingling increased so suddenly that Kagome's breath caught and she could only feel.

Sesshomaru was standing only a short distance away. The look in his eyes had heat running all over and through her body. Kagome dropped to her knees. It was like her legs weren't there anymore. All she could do was look up at him.

Sesshomaru looked as if he were holding himself back. Kagome felt herself revert to how she was only a while ago. She wanted him to lose all of that reserve and come at her. She couldn't seem to move her body. Kagome felt like a deer in the headlights, but there was no fright.

Just anticipation.

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome could almost here him say _mate._

She leaned her head back and deep deep inside her there was an answering growl that was let loose.

_'Mate.' _it whispered...

Sesshomaru was on her immediately, his mouth opened and poised at her throat, ready to bite into her flesh. Kagome shivered in anticipation. It felt like something was taking over her body. She wanted to stop, but she also wanted to continue.

When Sesshomaru tongue touched the pulsing heartbeat at the base of her neck she lost all control.

Kagome ripped at his pants and drew out his arousal in her hands and started to massage him. She could feel more than she could hear him hiss out a sound of deep pleasure, but still he didn't move.

She moved her hands faster and she could feel his precious control breaking like fine china against marble floor.

His breathing quickened and Kagome could almost feel his body start to sweat.

She wanted him to bite her. She wanted him to touch her like she was touching him. Kagome let out another growl that was so hungry for passion that it gave her chills.

_'Come.'_

Sesshomaru suddenly gripped Kagome so hard that she felt his claws enter her fragile skin, but she wasn't worried about that. When Sesshomaru bit Kagome, her whole world went dark and then she was screaming.

An orgasm crashed through her body like a tidal wave and she felt Sesshomaru convulsing and then his own release that was so great that he pumped himself against Kagome while moaning into her neck.

His fangs were still sunk deep into her throat.

All she could feel was liquid heat coursing through her and it was too much.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru tried to hold himself back as Kagome was twirling in front of him, dancing a dance that he didn't know. But when she dropped down to the ground his beast surged forward and called her his mate.<p>

She dropped her head back in submission and answered his call.

_'Mate' _She said deep in her throat and he was lost. Sesshomaru was hot and he wanted her.

Before he could think he was poised over her, about to give her the mark that would tell everyone that she was his forever.

He touched his tongue to her heartbeat as he was about to mark her.

But everything he knew told him not to do this, but then she started to tear away Sesshomaru's clothing and he could not force himself to move. When she wrapped her hand around his arousal everything seemed to turn in on itself and his breath hissed out of his mouth.

Sesshomaru could smell her arousal thick in the air.

Kagome's hands moved faster.

He could feel himself close to the edge and then a growl escaped her mouth that Sesshomaru didn't think he could ever forget.

_'Come.'_

It was like his body was at her command.

He couldn't hold back the orgasm!

His grip on her tightened as he sank his teeth into her neck. His orgasm was so fierce that he momentarily lost his ability to breath.

he heard Kagome scream and Sesshomaru's moan would have matched hers had he not had his teeth sunk into her. Kagome's hand was still wrapped around his erection and he wrapped himself around her and started to pump.

It felt so good!

He had never felt anything like it and he was not even inside of her!

Sesshomaru's mind was spinning and even after he was drained he was still throbbing in her hand. It was easily the best thing he have ever felt and he vowed that he would feel it again.

Moving himself from Kagome's body slightly he opened his eyes and looked at her.

Everything in him froze.

What he had done and what was happening to her ran through his head and left Sesshomaru speechless...

He mated her!

Somehow that didn't make him as angry as it should have. It actually seemed to calm him down somewhat... But what little that was calm was soon overwhelmed by the change that was occurring... Kagome was thankfully in a deep sleep and was completely oblivious.

Her eyelashes were the first that he noticed. Her lashes were black at the roots and turned white at the tips.. Her skin around her nose cleared up and there were no more small brown spots there. But her hair...

It seemed that her hair was turning whiter than his own!

There remained a black streak at the center of her hair, but all of the rest of it was pure, but that was not the end of it.

As Sesshomaru watched her change, all he could think of was how she was going to react in the morning...

To her new look and the fact that she was now mated...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People! I have completed the next chapter Mwahahaha... Lol just kidding... I DON'T <em>really<em> laugh like that. I just like to act like a fool ^-^.**

**Thank you all those people that reviewed, but No more chapters until I get 15 reviews though so please review...**

**The next chapter is going to be freaking AwEsOmE! And longer... Sorry it was so short. :C**

**-Love and Lies and Losers and all that weird stuff...**

**R&R**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

**O M Joshers ! I have finally come up with a master plan! I will take over the world... It would be so easy! ^-^ ... Now All I _Really Need _is to find a way to do it! But it can't be that hard, can it? O_o All you have to do is... Hmm... (Scratches head) I didn't really _think_ that far ahead... Maybe I won't take over the world. It would be far to taxing and takes up to much time... Then I won't be able to read like I want. What I should _really_ do is take over the UNIVERSE and assign presidents for the worlds and control them by microchips... Yeah... That would work! XD**

**JUST DON'T TELL THE GOVERNMENT!**

**Chapter Five: The Days After**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru Sighed.<p>

A scream went through the air and it seemed to pierce right through his delicate ears. Out of all of the reactions that Sesshomaru thought Kagome would go through, he had stubbornly left out screaming.

This just wouldn't do.

Kagome's scream was like a needle trying to navigate in one's brain.

Unacceptable.

"Will you stop that insufferable screaming Woman! This Sesshomaru will not stand for it."

She looked at him, bending over the edge of a spring, with eyes meant to shoot daggers. "How can you just stand there and pretend that this is alright! Look at me! I look nothing like I did just twelve hours ago. How will I explain this to Inuyasha and the group." Kagome sucked in a deep breath and looked Sesshomaru in the eye. Her's were full of tears. "How will I explain this to my mom," she let out in a small whisper.

"Do not cry." But she did not listen to Sesshomaru. Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks and It pulled on something inside of him, even though he would not admit it for anything in the world.

Walking over to Kagome, Sesshomaru did the only thing he could think of... He picked her up and threw the screaming Miko in the water.

The saltiness of her tears was immediately gone from the air and he felt better.

Kagome rose out of the water madder than Sesshomaru's ever seen her before. That along with her transformation made her look something like an avenging goddess. For a moment Sesshomaru was struck completely immobile as he looked upon her.

Her skin seemed to glow and the water made her shine. Her flimsy clothing were sticking to her like a layer of skin and it outlined every curve of her body. Her hair was totally white except for the tips were now a solid jet black. Her eyebrows were different than last night also for they turned white with the end tipped with black, much like her hair. Her eyelashes seemed to stop its fight for dominance and remained a thick black, but what Sesshomaru noticed more than anything were her eyes.

They didn't turn his golden hue or remained her deep brown. It seemed like it was stuck somewhere in the middle. It was deep in its fury and seemed to glow from within.

Sesshomaru was so caught that he didn't know she was at him until she raised her fist at him. When she moved it was faster than he thought she would be, but he still caught her hand anyway.

"Do you dare to raise your hand to this Sesshomaru?"

"Yes I dare damn it! Why did you throw me in the water? That," She snatched her hand back and tried to hit him again, but Sesshomaru easily dodged and wrapped his arm around her to try to stop any further violence, "was uncalled for!" Kagome finished.

Sesshomaru was tired of her trying to fight him off. He had to put an and to it.

Sesshomaru grazed his fangs over his mark on her neck and Kagome stilled immediately as a shudder passed through her body.

"Stop it." Kagome's protest was weak so he paid no attention to it. "Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

"I am smelling my mark on you woman." And he was. Sesshomaru loved his smell on her.

"What do you mean," Kagome paused as another shudder passed through her as he placed his tongue on her neck, "your mark?"

He did not know how best to ease in the topic of what he had unconsciously did to her last night, so he decided to be blunt. "I marked you for my own. You now bear my mating mark."

Kagome froze at this news and when he leaned my head back she looked utterly shocked.

Her eyes found his own and he couldn't read anything in those usually expressive orbs. He did not like the way she reacted.

"Were mated?"

"Yes."

She untangled herself from his gently and walked away. There was no rush. She just walked like she had all the time in the world.

Sesshomaru followed her cautiously.

Even though she was still his mate, she was also a Miko. The new demon blood in her was strong, but it still had the purity of her being a Miko.

"You are not satisfied being my mate?" He asked to her.

She just kept on walking...

Annoyed, he advanced on her and ran dead into a barrier. A growl was ripped through him. "What is the meaning of this." She turned and looked at him. Before she disappeared she said, "I'm going home."

The barrier was gone and Sesshomaru started to search.

There was no sign of her and he could not smell her.

How could she just disappear? Why did she leave?

Turning in the direction of Rin and Jaken, Sesshomaru made up his mind.

He would find her!

* * *

><p>Kagome sent a silent thanks to the heavens that that little trick she played on Sesshomaru had actually worked.<p>

Kaede had taught her that little disappearing trick when they were fighting a very large demon and were suddenly put in a corner.

It seems that it worked out for the best.

When she put up that barrier she thought that Sesshomaru would tear through it.

He didn't.

When Kagome disappeared she didn't expect the reaction that Sesshomaru gave. He went frantic trying to search for my scent. He went this way and that. And then after that short display of temper he just stood there.

Then he turned around and walked away.

It was way easier than she thought it was going to be. _'I don't care though. All I want to do is go home. I want to see my mom. How can I be mated. I thought someone had to actually sleep with the other for it to be official like that.' _Even though what they did was scandalous by itself she was still a virgin.

She unknowingly touched her neck and felt the bite marks there.

A shiver passed over her skin.

She looked so different. Her features were sharper and her hair a different color. She needed to get in front of a mirror and access the damage.

Biting her lip, she flinched.

Kagome touched her finger to her lip and looked at a drop of blood.

She had fangs!

Her tongue moved on it's own accord to touch the new accessories in her mouth.

Suddenly tears welled up and spilled from her eyes.

This was going to be a long journey home.

* * *

><p>"Okay. It's been two weeks now and Kagome hasn't returned yet. Were going to Keade's village first to see if she's there." Inuyasha wanted to know what happened to Kagome badly. Her being away couldn't have been just because of him. It just wasn't possible.<p>

He's been in a fowl mood ever since she left and he didn't know how to not be in one since he was worried about his friend.

Songo called out to Kirara to prepare to go.

The village was about a day's ride away and the group knowing Inuyasha, He would ride them until they couldn't ride anymore.

"Inuyasha." Called out Miroku. "May I have a word with you?" He was already walking away from the group to a more private place.

"What do ya want Monk?"

"Inuyasha. I worry about Kagome. Shouldn't we search where she left us to begin with?"

"I've already tried that. She covered up her scent and her track. If I were to look then I would need to look in every direction and that's just not possible."

"I were not aware that you went out to look for her. Why didn't you tell us? Shippo and Sango has been very worried."

"Keh."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. It was hard to see, but he was really worried about their friend. That was all he wanted to see.

"Miroku. Inuyasha. Were all ready when you are." Sango shouted to them from a now transformed Kirara and Shippo finally looking excited since Kagome disappeared. Miroku thought It was good to see some sort of expression on his face. He's been through a lot and this thing with Kagome couldn't be good for him.

"Inuyasha, Miroku. Were ready when you are." Sango shouted standing by Kirara.

"I'm coming." Miroku walked over to Kirara and mounted her behind Sango and Shippo.

We were on our way.

* * *

><p>"Jaken. Take Rin on AhUn and head towards home."<p>

"Yes Milord." Jaken said, head bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Where is Lady Kagome? Did she get lost in the forest? Is that why you were gone all night and all morning?" Rin shot off a round of questions at him.

Jaken sputtered and choked. No doubt he had Kagome's smell all over him and he could smell it.

The Gods were favoring me once again as he, it seemed, magically produced a rock and hit the imp in his head. Hopefully the bruise would not go away for a week.

"I will find Kagome and bring her back to you, Rin. Now go to AhUn."

Rin skipped away and waved to Sesshomaru goodbye.

Jaken was still rubbing his head when they finally flew off.

Sesshomaru was going to go to the old woman's village to find his mate. For isn't that where her home was located?

* * *

><p><strong>Don Don Dooooooooonnnnnnnnn! I have completed chapter five! Yay! I brought out the gang and Kagome ran away. I have a mighty surprise for you in the next chapter. I have been playing around with this idea for a while now and I guess I'll do it. It's going to take longer to come out with the next chapter because of my upcoming busy week so I apologize in advance. But the way I'm thinking of the chapter, it will probably be long...<strong>

**Please R&R and tell me what you think about my MASTER PLAN! I THINK IT WOULD WORK.**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my next chapter... But first I have to ramble. It's nothing really, so you don't have to read if you don't want to. I just wanted to tell you that the funniest thing in the world to me is when a grown man screams like a little girl... If you have ever watched Transformers 2 then you know what I'm talking about. When Sam was in the bed and the robot was trying to get busy with him... Yeah... That was awesome.**

**Chapter Six: Redirected**

* * *

><p>All Kagome wanted was to go home, but it seemed like it wasn't to be.<p>

It took Kagome two days to arrive at the Bone Eaters Well. It didn't pass her notice that she did it in a shocking amount of time. It should have taken her at least a week to arrive, but as she started to jog, the trees just moved by her. Everything was like a blur.

She could see everything and nothing at the same time.

It was glorious and it was unnatural.

After the first day of running she was completely tired. Still using her Miko powers to cover her scent and to keep her invisible was taxing, but she had to do it. She could not risk Inuyasha finding out about her or Sesshomaru finding her.

It was too many things going on and she did not like it.

She was _mated_ to the Great Lord Sesshomaru, Dog Demon of the West. That in itself was a lot to think about. How could it have happened?

Kagome didn't want to think about that anymore. She was getting away from it all.

On the second day it surprised her to actually arrive at the well within hours. It seemed as if she had gotten extremely faster, but what was there at the well surprised her more than it should have.

Inuyasha was just jumping in as she arrived through the pasting trees.

Songo, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all leaning over the edge looking in. Why were they there?

_Damn it!_

How am she suppose to go home now?

Kagome waited for a little while to see if they were going to go to the village, but they didn't. Walking away slowly, she made her way to Kaede's hut. Kagome made it there unannounced, but an unwelcome surprise awaited her there when she pushed through the door.

Sesshomaru!

Why was he here? Why did he come?

Keade stopped talking to Sesshomaru as they saw the door slide open and shut. Sesshomaru looked on guard and about to spring.

"Maybe it was one of the children playing a trick," Kaede spoke up to Sesshomaru.

He looked uneasy about what was going on, but kept on sitting.

"I will ask this of you priestess, where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked bored, but he didn't smell bored! He smelled impatient.

She could smell his scent! That was a nice surprise. Everything was happening so fast since the mating.

A little curious, Kagome moved a little closer to him. She knew she shouldn't do it, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Why is it yee are trying to find Kagome?"

Agitation. She didn't know how she was knowing all of those smells, but it was cool.

"That is my own reason. Do you know where she is?" Sesshomaru was pretty rude, she realized. Well _she_ knew it, but Kagome didn't think he was that rude.

"I have not seen Kagome or her friends in over a month. I am sure they will return soon." Bless Kaede's heart. She was not afraid of Sesshomaru at all. She stood her ground and faced Sesshomaru like a real priestess. Kagome would have to make sure that she gave her a treat from home the next time that she visited.

What Sesshomaru said next shocked Kagome, Kaede, and Sesshomaru.

"I will stay until her return."

It was so final. Like it was made up and over with.

Why would he want to stay just for her? It made no sense.

All of a sudden Sesshomaru's scent went crazy. Something that smelled like pepper,something sweet and sour and... just to many to sort.

Kagome ran out of the hut and sneezed.

Hard!

A headache found her instantly. The sneezing wouldn't stop. It hurt her chest. There were to many scents around me. Confusion, fear, curiosity, anger...

Too much!

She couldn't breath. Not thinking she turned around and ran right into Sesshomaru's chest.

Kagome forgot that he couldn't see her and she latched onto him, "Help! Can't breath." And then she sneezed again. His scent before he recognized her voice was confusion and something else to confusing for her to sort out.

He picked her up in his arm and snuggled her close before he took off for the nearby woods surrounding the village.

She couldn't even notice how nice it was to be against him. Her head was still pounding. The further they got away the better her sneezing let up. The whole situation was embarrassing. All she wanted to do was go home and get away from all of it, but her plan was flushed down the drain.

Sesshomaru set Kagome down in a soft patch of grass, but kept a firm hand on her. "How is it that I cannot see you?"

Shaking her head Kagome focused on his words.

Oh. She had forgotten all about her being invisible. It was still a neat trick and she didn't want to tell him how she learned it.

Pulling her powers back inside of her, Kagome let the spell drop. There was no point in not doing so for she was already caught.

"My chest hurts." She sneezed again. "Let me go. Your smell. Too much." She sneezed again and groaned. Kagome fought against Sesshomaru, but he ignored her and hugged her close. In a moment his scent was masked and Kagome would have shouted her thanks if She were not out of breath.

She did not know a person could almost sneeze themselves to death.

Literally.

Her eyes were watery and they burned a little. Squeezing them tight she tried to relieve the stinging and focus on taking deep breaths instead of panting like she was.

Embarrassment couldn't describe how she felt at that moment and Kagome just hoped Sesshomaru would ignore what had just happened. This is what she got for sticking her nose into things when she should have just turn tail and run.

* * *

><p>Kagome was in his arms where she belonged.<p>

It was a strange feeling to have someone close to him like this. It didn't feel awkward. It felt right somehow.

Sesshomaru wanted to be mad at her for running from him, but at this moment he couldn't find it in him. He knew that it would come soon enough for his anger was never far from the surface. It was always lurking there.

She was warm and he liked having the feeling of her snuggled in his chest, but he couldn't avoid the question that has been bothering him for the past two days.

"Why did you leave?"

She stiffened in his arms and tried to pull away, but he held fast. "Why?"

"I..I don't know. I just wanted to go home. Why did you mate me in the first place? You didn't ask me and you don't really like me in the first place. How can I go around looking like I look now and explain everything to everyone?"

"You will stay with me."

"I can't Sesshomaru. You don't understand."

"Then explain to me. You wish to go home and you are. I will permit you to stay here for a short while, but you will return to me and we will go to my fortress."

She shook her head. What was he missing. This is her home. Did she not want to stay or did she not want to stay with him?

"Sesshomaru," Kagome spoke up. "This isn't my home. My home is far away and so close that you can touch it. I can't really explain it."

"Then we will go to your home." He would take her and then she would be with him and that would be it.

"No."

Sesshomaru just looked at her. He would go with her no matter what she said. It surprised him that he was getting this close to her after the short amount of time, but the mating was an unusual one from the beginning.

"What I mean Sesshomaru is that you cannot go with me to my home. Only me and Inuyasha are permitted to go."

Sesshomaru growled at what she had said. He would not let his half brother that he did not willingly claim go anywhere near Kagome by themselves. She would be with him and him only. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and sunk his fangs into her neck. Her moan would echo in his head for all of his life.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?" Her breathy question made him even more aroused.

He unlatched himself from her. "I'm reminding you that your mine."

He licked over her mark with his tongue and a shiver went through her body. He wanted to finish the bond that He started. She would be his mate in every sense of the word. He would make sure of it.

"Sesshomaru. Why do you want me?" She pulled back and looked at him in the eye.

"You are my mate."

She shook her head. Was his question not satisfactory? "No, Sesshomaru. I mean, why do you _want_ me?"

"Because I do. Is that answer not to your liking?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm leaving."

"No!" It came out harsher than he expected it too, but he could not let her leave him again. Before it almost killed something inside of him and he would not admit to it. What did she want from him. He would give her anything He could and it scared him a little, but he could not do anything about it. His being so drawn to her seemed like a weakness to him. A weakness that he would have to eliminate. If she ever found out then it would be hell to pay.

"I will come with you. That is final."

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, searching for something.

"Fine. If you can come through the well than your welcome to follow me."

He did not understand what she was talking about, but he would come anyway.

"Lets get you home."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru would be in for a surprise when she disappear through the well, but oh well. Kagome did not even care that Inuyasha would see her anymore...<p>

He could get an explanation later about her looks.

With a shock she realized that she had forgotten one very important thing.

Kagome turned around so fast that Sesshomaru, not looking where he was going, or perhaps he was, bumped fully and totally into her.

Her blush went all the way from her middle, where the butterflies appeared, and made it's way to her face, but that didn't deter Kagome from what she wanted to say.

"Sesshomaru. Please don't tell Inuyasha and my friends that we are mated." she blushed harder. "It will be hard enough already to explain why I look like I do, so I want to tell them later about us being mated."

"Hn. I will not accept your wish. Are you so ashamed of me that you would deny our being mated?"

When he put it that way it did seen kinda bad.

"Thats not it at all. I'm not ashamed of you. It's just that this is happening so fast and I would like some time to ease into it."

_'Now he couldn't deny that argument'_, but as soon as she thought it Sesshomaru said no.

"I will tell everyone that I am your mate. If I do not then I will most likely have to kill any being who would claim you for their own. I will not have it. You are mine and only mine. I will not have someone else claiming otherwise."

"Noone asked you to mate me in the first place." Her anger exploded. "I wouldn't even be in this situation if not for you. You don't own me and never will, so stop speaking to me as if I'm your property and leave it alone."

Kagome was breathing hard, but she immediately felt bad when she caught the look on Sesshomaru's face. It was gone in an instant, but the expression was hurt none the less. Now she felt bad for exploding on him and venting her frustration out on him.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I should have not have said what I said." Kagome's eyes were cast down and Sesshomaru caught her by the chin and lifted her gaze to his. His face still had that unreadable mask on it, but at least it relaxed somewhat.

"No matter what you say Miko, I am still coming with you."

So he was back to calling her by her title again huh. For some reason that hurt.

"Do as you will Sesshomaru."

He nodded his head and they were on their way to the well again.

About ten minuets of the slowest walking Kagome and Sesshomaru had ever experienced passed by before they finally made it there.

The group was gone and Kagome thanked Kami for it. She looked at Sesshomaru and then walked over to the well.

"Well, Sesshomaru. My home is through this well." He looked confused, but she would not explain it further. Kagome grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll see you in a few days, then she jumped inside. Power surged around her and she was momentarily relieved. There was a small doubt in the back of her mind that the well might not work with her being transformed and all.

Kagome closed her eyes and and then looked up. She was back home. It was peaceful for a moment and then she started to climb out.

All of a sudden another surge of power flared up from behind her and Kagome felt real fear that maybe Inuyasha followed her into the well.

She looked down and lost her grip on the vines coating the inside of her family's well.

It was Sesshomaru!

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm done with this chapter thank goodness.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope you have a wonderful night, day, evening, afternoon, and twilight!**

**R&R - Tell me you love it - I'll post another chapter as soon as I can.**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmm. You know when _StUpId_ people or even _SmArT_ people ask you a stupid question and the question is so obvious that you don't even know how to respond to it. Like for example: Can you believe it's not butter? 'O_o' How are you suppose to answer something like that? Well I'll tell you how. 1) You go and tell them to go to hell and storm off mad. 2) You look around like 'Are you talking to me' and then you ignore them. 3) You give them a truthful answer and then you look stupid. {Truthful answer: 'Whats not butter.}**

**Well I'm done talking about things that don't make any sense so here you go.**

**Chapter Seven: Reactions**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru would forever think Kagome was clumsy. She was always losing her balance and would hurt herself sooner or later if he were not there to catch her. Even with her new abilities she has not gotten better.<p>

It may not be the time to think of it, but it would mean that he could touch her more.

"You need to be more careful or you will do yourself harm."

Kagome just looked at him in utter shock.

"How did _you _get through the well? Only me and Inuyasha can do that."

"I do not see your point. What is so great about this well that only you and my idiot half brother can get through?" He said all of that while jumping out and landing on the side of the well. Kagome just sat there with an even more shocked look on her face.

"I can walk Sesshomaru you know."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>How could Sesshomaru come through the well! Was it something to do with Inuyasha's family then.<p>

Sighing I removed myself from Sesshomaru's grasp. He didn't seen inclined to put me down at all.

"Well, I can't really do anything else so lets go. I started to walk and then Sesshomaru growled. Turning around I could literally see his hackles raised. I looked around, but there was noone else in the room with us. The shrine around the Bone Eaters Well was empty except for us.

"Whats the matter Sesshomaru?"

"Do you not hear that intolerable noise woman?" Sesshomaru asked me sounding for all the world like everyone, and especially me, should hear it.

"I don't hear a thing Sesshomaru. Come on, stop fooling around and lets go. I don't know how this is going to work so lets get this over with." I started to walk away and Sesshomaru linked his arm through mine and walked with me close.

I didn't worry too mush over it because Inuyasha did the same thing then he first arrived from the feudal era. For some reason the future surprises the two, but it surprised me when I fell into the well and into the past so I guess I could cut them some slack.

Me and Sesshomaru walked across the grass to my family's shrine. It was still some light, but seeing still was not a problem.

I could see everything now. It was amazing to watch an ant crawl on the ground and see everyone of it's little hairs if I wanted to. These new powers, or should I say skills, come in quite handy and I am coming to like them.

The fact that me and Sesshomaru is mated still doesn't register in my head and I know why. It was CRAZY!

I can think on that later though.

We were at the front porch to my home now. The door seemed to loom in front of me and it was like I was meeting my own fate. I didn't know why I was so nervous, but Sesshomaru let me stand there in silence until I pushed through the door.

The shrine was never unlocked during the day, so it was no surprise to me.

What was a surprise was who was there inside.

Before heads could turn to see who entered their home, I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and darted upstairs and into my room. I let Sesshomaru go and put my ear to the door to listen.

What was Hojo doing here?

"The wind must have blown the door open... Now what were you saying Hojo?" My mom spoke up from downstairs.

"I know it's late, but I wished to come over and deliver this special mixture of honey to Kagome for her sore throat and also this juice that I found at the store. I hear it works wonders for things like this."

_'Aww.' _I whispered. It was so nice of Hojo to still be thinking of me. And it was also a miracle that Gramps didn't come up with some kind of ailment that was extremely embarrassing.

"What are you doing Miko?" Sesshomaru finally spoke up.

"Sssshhhh, I'm listening!" I know he hated this because I could smell him. His scent was confusing so I left it alone for now.

Hojo finally left after a conversation that lasted about five minuets and I let out a breath.

Finally!

Opening the door I grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and tugged him along downstairs. Well If you could call it tugging. I could feel that he didn't wan't to go and I wondered why. "Are you nervous meeting my mom?"

"This Sesshomaru does not get nervous. Are you telling me that you cannot hear all of the noise?"

I looked at him concerned. What was going on? I really couldnt hear anything. There were cars and... Wait. "Does it sound like a rumbling? Getting louder and then disappearing?"

"Yes."

"Oh. You had me worried for a moment. That sound is coming from cars. I will have to explain it to you later. Come on."

I led him down the rest of the steps and I found my mom dosing off on the sofa. It must have been a long day. Might as well get it over with.

"Hi Mom!" I said it excitement in my voice, but I felt anything, but that. My mom immediately jumped up, surprise in her eyes and her smell happy. But then she looked at me. I unconsciously reached up and touched my hair. And then she looked at Sesshomaru.

The silence was heavy and oppressing. I know my mom wanted to say something, but manners won her over and she welcomed me home and gave me a hug then turned to Sesshomaru.

"I don't believe you introduced me to your friend honey." She was looking at him with as much respect as she could while sneaking glances at him.

"This is Sesshomaru, Mom. Inuyasha's older brother."

My mom's eye's lit up and she envoloped Sesshomaru in a hug and started to talk about how she didn't know that Inuyasha didn't have a older brother and how it was nice to meet him. "Do you want anything to drink Sesshoamru? I have made some tea and there's fresh lemonade in the fridge."

"No thank you. I am fine."

"Thats okay. have a seat." now that my mom has gotten over the new guest and introductions, telling Sesshomaru to just call her _Mom,_ she started bombarding me with questions.

"Kagome, What happened to you? You dyed your hair! your lovely black tresses are gone. Even though these look nice enough though. And look at you. You seen to be glowing from the inside. I didn't know that they had dye five hundred years in the past. Tell me why you did it? Why did you not come earlier with Inuyasha. He just stopped by and left without a word about you. Why it was only hours ago!"

Sesshomaru put his hand to his head and pinched his brow. "Excuse me miss. I can answer all of your questions not if you don't mind." I had a terrible feeling that Sesshomaru was about to do something that I didn't like.

"I am her mate. Simple."

Everything had gotten quiet. My mom stopped talking totally and Sesshomaru looked for all the things in the world like that was a noteworthy feat.

I could have died and melted in the floor and would have even welcomed getting swallowed by a bottomless pit. How could he have told her like that. I had totally forgotten what he had said earlier. "Mom?" She looked totally stunned and in shock. I didn't want to touch her.

"What does being mated mean?" She had finally spoken up and I felt my breath leave me only to freeze before I could breath again.

I looked to Sesshomaru for help. He was the one that had told her so he would be the one that fixed it, but I was scared that he would say the wrong thing again and it would be all over.

This was not turning out to be a good day at all.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru didn't understand why humans reacted the way they did. Being mated to the great dog demon under any circumstances would have any parents melting in pleasure.<p>

'...'

Kagome's mother looked at him in shock and Sesshomaru just looked back. He had told Kagome that he would tell everyone of their mating so it was no secret to her. She was trying to intimidate him into doing something by looking at him though. By her scent, which was everywhere, she was scared and confused and worried. Kagome's mother had no scent at all.

That was strange.

He smelled no emotions on her, but he could see her expression. "What does being mated mean?" She has finally asked. Kagome looked at me and I decided to answer even though I could smell that she didn't wan't me to.

"Being Mated simply means that we will be together. The reason why her appearance has changed the way that is has is somewhat due to being mated to me. The rest is a mystery." I walked away from the mother and Kagome and sat down in a corner and finally allowed myself to look around.

Everything was different here. What kind of place was this. There was a box with a glass covering on the front that had people moving around in it. How did humans manage to capture and imprison people like that? There was light hanging from the ceiling instead of candles or a fireplace. Where did it get its power?

Kagome was rambling about how all of this happened and it was acceptable to him. What was not acceptable was Kagome's reaction to this_ Hojo_. Kagome is his and no one will try to woo her with such insignificant gifts of _honey_ and _juice_. He would kill him.

Kagome's mother was calming down and listening well to what Kagome said. I could smell Kagome lying to her mother at one point, but I decided to ignore it.

There was too many things around that held my interest.

When Kagome skirted us upstairs, I had a look into her private area. The room had a feint hint of her smell and someone's else. He didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do so he left it alone.

He would talk to her about letting people coming into her private quarters while she was away. That was a crime punishable by death. No one disturbed Sesshomaru's space and they would not.

About an hour or so later Kagome and her mother stopped talking and everything had gotten quiet.

...

What were they thinking?

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru," Kagome spoke up. "You can sleep in the guest room next to my brothers." Kagome started to stand up and walk towards the steps and Kagome's mother stood and called out that she was going to go and get some covers and pillows.<p>

"No."

That was all Sesshomaru said to make then both stop.

"What do you mean by _no _Sesshomaru?"

"What I mean is that _I_ will be sleeping with _Kagome_."

My mom looked like she was losing her mind for a moment. "Sesshomaru. This is enough for me to take in for right now, but you _Will_ sleeping in the guest room and not with my daughter!"

"No." And to prove his point Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and picked her up without even stopping to hear her protests and walked up to her room, Kagome over his shoulder, her mom running after the two yelling complaints.

Sesshomaru growled and it vibrated through Kagome's entire body, setting of a totally different reaction in her. She felt that growl in her stomach and it went all the way between her legs.

She had to stifle a moan.

Sesshomaru couldn't have missed this either and let off another lower growl, just for for.

All of this had taken place in about three seconds.

"Stop your complaining woman. I will protect your daughter so you do not have to worry." Sesshomaru slammed the door in Kagome's moms face.

Kagome hit him in the back of his head and then yelled out an apology to her through the door for him.

Sesshomaru didn't set Kagome down until he herd her mom walk away from in front of the door.

She slid down his hard muscled body and Kagome forgot why she should be mad at him.

Their eyes locked when her feet touched the ground.

"Your killing me!" Sesshomaru growled. And then he kissed her full on the mouth.

It was a sensual and slow kiss that rocked Kagome to her feet. Heat was slowly spreading through her body from her feet on up and it made her knees weak. It was uncurling inside of her and as the kissed deepened she thought she would swoon.

Sesshomaru on the other hand wanted to take her then and there. His body was vibrating and tingling all over. No female has ever had him this tied up. He has had many women, but they were only for sexual release and nothing more.

He wanted Kagome for more than a night and it scared him and thrilled him to realize that he may never _not_ want her.

She came to him and he mated her. Everything was wrong with this relationship.

He wanted her with a desire born of more than instinct.

He would have her tonight!

* * *

><p><strong>Umm. I don't want you to throw food at me, but I won't be updating this weekend at all because I won't be near a computer. {Closed eyes awaiting to get hit.} I'm sorry, but this chapter was long and I love it! I will be writing another chapter to <span>Unexpected Passion<span> when I return and then this will be updated.**

**Please no flames - Please R&R - Dance to no music**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well People, I have been working on this story and my other one and I'm glad that it's going the way it's going. I don't really don't know that to talk about right now, but I almost have over 50 reviews! Yay! Before I post another chapter, I better have _way_ over 50. I don't keep these chapters coming for nothing and with all the views I'm getting I should be a million air.**

**Give me more and the chapters will be posted even faster ^-^**

**Chapter Eight: Delightful Madness**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru picked Kagome up without a thought and put her against her bedroom wall beside her door and pressed his body flush against hers. He was so aroused that he could barely think and it amazed him that he could stand.<p>

He felt bewitched and it was a frighteningly wonderful feeling.

Kagome hitched up her legs and wrapped then around Sesshomaru's waist and it was pure torture! She had to be a seducer and she had somehow caught Sesshomaru in her trap. Never in his long life has Sesshomaru ever acted with such disrespect to his host, but he couldn't help himself.

When he had growled that warning growl to Kagome and her mother, Kagome's reaction had him impatient to be alone with him.

The smell of her arousal hit him squarely in the face seeing as she was over his shoulder.

He almost stopped dead in his tracks.

Now he was where he wanted to be. With Kagome in his arms and his mouth on hers.

Heaven.

The only thing missing was that he wanted to be inside of her while kissing her.

"Damn it Kagome I want you! Now." Sesshomaru growled this above Kagome's mouth before kissing her once again. Kagome's reaction was a swarm of butterflies in her stomach and her toes curled.

He ground her body harder against the wall with his and felt his eyes cross at the contact of him against her heat.

It was pure madness!

Kagome felt as if she were falling and she didn't know when she would be ably to get up...

If not ever.

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru latched his hand onto her breast and he took advantage of that to swipe his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of lemons and apples. A strange combination, but one that he liked.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome pulled back from his seeking mouth to take a breath of fresh air. Sesshomaru just continued to kiss her along her jaw and down to her neck. "We can't so this here. Not.." Sesshomaru nibbled on her ear and Kagome moaned, "not at my mothers house. She'll surely kill us."

Sesshomaru pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were still dark and her eyelids drooped in passion, but she seemed resolute in her decision.

_'Damn.' _he thought.

He stepped back slightly and let Kagome slide down from the high position on the wall that she was on. Their eyes met and then they came together again in a heated embrace.

"This is crazy!" Kagome said to Sesshomaru before their mouths came together.

"I know." That was all Sesshomaru was willing to say before he kissed along her jaw again, this time sucking a little to make sure that he left marks there on her fair skin.

"I don't wan't to do anything in my mothers home."

"We will go out doors."

"No. We have to go back through the well."

"To far."

"Lets just... Oooohhhh... Kiss for now."

Hn.

And he would.

* * *

><p>If all Kagome wanted was to kiss than that was what she was going to get.<p>

I picked her up with my arm and carried her to bed.

Laying her down I started to remove her clothing. She protested a little before I laid her fears to rest. "I will just kiss you. Just as you requested." What she didn't know that I was going to kiss her until she screamed.

I pulled off her top and kissed her down to her navel. I could feel the muscles in her stomach start to quiver and it made me want her all the more.

I worked my way from her belly to the contraption that she had covering her mounds.

I ripped it off.

Luckily she did not seem to notice and I took full advantage of the fact and put one of her nipples in my mouth.

She was salty from sweating earlier, but to me she was sweet.

Kagome threaded her fingers through my hair and I felt a shiver travel all the way down my spine.

Wonderful!

All she wanted was kisses, but her actions were telling me to take it all the way and I was hard pressed not to. Her scent was like a drug and I wanted more. Her taste was addicting and without waiting, I pulled up her skirt and buried myself into her heat.

I would never forget her taste ever!

She was honey and I was her faithful servant, the mighty bee.

I ran my tongue over her and I could hear small moans coming from above me. I wanted her to scream for me.

"How does it feel Kagome?" As I licked over her nub I watched for her reaction.

It did not disappoint me.

She groaned and pressed her legs against me.

"Kagome."

"Please Sesshomaru, don't make me answer that." She begged, but I was relentless. I pinched her now swollen nub with my finger and inserted a finger inside of her. Kagome had to bite the back of her hand to keep from not screaming.

"It feels soooo good." I liked the way that she dragged out the _so._

Her walls were starting to close in on my tongue and all I could think of was being inside of her.

She was close and I could tell that she was about to fall over the edge. She only needed a push. I nipped at her and then pinched her nub and that was what did it. Kagome's back arched up off the bed and her mouth was opened in a silent cry.

I was pulling down my pants before her thoughts returned to her. I needed release so bad that I feared that I might hurt someone.

It was that intense.

I straddled Kagome's chest and she leaned up to take me into her mouth. She grabbed me at my base and squeezed.

Desire spiked through me and I almost shouted out.

I was never the one to say what I was feeling, usually opting to show how I liked it. But with Kagome it was different. I wanted to shout my pleasure to the world. There was never a second that I did not want to moan let loose growls that set my whole body aflame.

All because of her.

This little hellion.

Kagome didn't let up her grip on me and it was borderline pain, but I could easily ignore it for the pleasure.

She swiped her tongue over my head and put me back into her mouth. My hips started to move on their own violation deeper into her mouth.

It was almost too much.

Sliding her teeth down my length while she stroked me had me coming harder than I had ever done in my life. It was a overflow of feelings that had me jerking into her as she sucked me dry.

Until I had no more essence left. Until I didn't have not one coherent thought in my head.

Bliss.

I rolled off of Kagome and collapsed on her bedding. It was really soft, but it could not hold a candle to what he had at his palace.

Pulling Kagome into my arms I fell off into a deep sleep.

Totally relaxed and at ease.

I should have known that it was not going to last.

* * *

><p>Ah, this was wonderful.<p>

I snuggled in deeper into the covers of my bed and against something warm behind me. Ah, this _really_ was the life!

How could I have gone so long without my bed in the feudal era?

Somehow I was going to have to convince Inuyasha that I would need to spend some extra time here. He wouldn't like it, but I could always sit him and force him to agree with me to stay.

Yeah.

...

That would work.

All of a sudden the bundle oh heat behind me was moving. "Buyo. What have I told you about sneaking in the bed with me?" I turned around only to rub against skin.

I almost jumped out of _my_ skin as I looked directly into the beautiful golden eyes of Sesshomaru.

Memories of what we did just last night were brought to the front of my mind and I could feel my blush rising. I was turning into a wanton and I didn't know what to do about it.

"Um, good morning."

"Hn."

For the first time I wondered where he had gotten that word from. Well I wasn't even sure that it was a word. I'm pretty sure that If I typed that 'Hn' into the computer that it would come up underlined red.

Inuyasha was no better.

He would go around saying, 'Keh' like it was natural.

Actually, it was quite funny...

I smiled and Sesshomaru looked at me with narrowed eyes. I vowed that I would get him to do that again for before the day was out!

"Sesshomaru," I whispered to him.

"Hn."

I smiled and then without further thought, I let loose the laugh that took over my whole body. It was never going to be boring again hanging around with him.

Sesshomaru didn't like the fact that I was laughing at him. Hell, I would be mad also. Who in their right mind just laughs at a person for no reason? It makes you thing that you have something on your face. I tried to not laugh at him, but failed miserably as he made a mad face at me.

I took a breath in and was determined to not laugh at him. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I will try not to laugh anymore."

Sesshomaru looked at me hard and I could tell that he was still mad because of his scent.

"I do not see what you find so amusing. Do not attempt to laugh at this Sesshomaru again." He was being serious and I decided that I would like to keep my life for at least now, so I relented.

"Alright then. Lets you and I go downstairs and try to dig up some grub."

Sesshomaru just looked at me and nodded his head slightly. Rising from under the covers I finally noticed my state of dress. I still donned my skirt, but now I was underwear free and completely topless.

I shrieked and grabbed the blanket at the bottom of my bed, covering myself, and ran to my dresser across the room in search of a dress that I could slip over my head and not let Sesshomaru see my body. I don't think I could handle that in the morning light.

Sighing out my luck, I found a dress that came with one of those things that had a bra already inside. It was a pretty design with a red dragon swirling up the left side on top of smooth white cloth. It was one of those buys that you told yourself a million times that you can't afford it and then you leave the store with it anyway.

I slipped the dress over my head and I felt better immediately.

Ah, the joys of life.

I turned around to Sesshomaru and he was already dressed and looked bored. I knew that for a lie because he smelled... Well...

Spicy.

Not spicy like hot hot spicy, but spicy like hot cinnamon and chocolate.

It was an interesting musk that sent heat pooling low in my belly. His eyes were glued to my body and I felt like I was on top of the world!

This was definately not a bad buy...

I felt kinda wicked wearing this strapless piece of work and looking at Sesshomaru I felt naked too. Like he could see right through me.

Well, my cloths at least.

I walked to the door and nodded for Sesshomaru to follow.

It did not escape my notice that I did not have on any underwear. I wanted to taunt him with my scent and that should have scared me back into the room, but it didn't.

I shut the door to my bedroom behind me and started to make my way downstairs with Sesshomaru in tow.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Opening my eyes wide and turning around, I saw my mom running with a broom raised above her head in a straight path to Sesshomaru.

Oh my gosh!

* * *

><p><strong>Lol... That was funny. I liked the fact that I knew that was going to happen... I thank you all for liking my story and I hope you all will review... I figured that it was the first of the month that I will go ahead and post this chapter... That and the fact that I had a little time to take from my homework in Pharmacology!<strong>

**You had better be happy! Lol...**

**Kick It - Live It - Breath It- And Enjoy It**

**Read&Review Also!**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm on a role again people! I'm posting chapters like no tomorrow! I'm getting so many awesome reviews that I might explode. I'm super glad that you guys liked my last chapter and thought it was funny! I hope I get a good response and a lot of reviews to this one as well! It would totally make my whole entire week!**

**Here is the next one.**

**Chapter Nine: Surprise Decision**

* * *

><p>"Mom, NO!" I shouted to her, but she seemed to far gone to hear me.<p>

She swiped the broom down and Sesshomaru dodged it easily, but then she swept it to the side and Sesshomaru barely dodged it as he jumped over it. Mom had really gone over the edge now, hitting at Sesshomaru like a bug on the wall.

"Mom!" If I thought my screaming would get her to snap out of it then I was sorely mistaken. Maybe I should have forced Sesshomaru to get out of my room last night, but I didn't have any regrets. Sesshomaru looked vastly annoyed by my mothers behavior, but I was just thankful that he wasn't killing her at the moment.

That would be beyond bad.

I tried to grab the broom out of my mom's hands, but she seemed to anticipate this and snatched it back away from me. Grabbing her shoulders instead, I shook her slightly.

When she screamed out in pain my heart almost stopped in my chest and I let her go and looked to Sesshomaru for help. "This is your fault this happened so you fix it!"

He simply scoffed and didn't even try to do as I said.

"Sesshomaru!"

"What do you suppose I can do? She attacked me for no reason. You fix her." And with that he walked away down the stairs.

Damn it!

"Mom?" She had this blank look on her face that I didn't like. "Are you okay?"

"I'll kill him. He ruined you."

"Mom, Sesshomaru didn't ruin me. I'm still your innocent little girl. Okay?" Mom looked like she wasn't buying it one bit. It hurt my feelings a bit, but I don't know what I would do in her situation. It was really a lot to take in though.

I came home with a guy through the well and it was not Inuyasha and it turned out to be his brother. Me being mated was another shock and when Sesshomaru demanded that he would sleep with me had to be the last straw.

That's why she lost it.

"What do you want us to do Mom? We can't take back what has already happened, so what now?"

"What do you mean what now? You two are getting married, thats what. I'll have the preacher here by tomorrow."

Oh no!

"I have to get the house ready and I have to tell Grampa and Souta that they have to speed up their trip from the sleep over and get here immediately!"

"Mom, slow down, you have to stop. We are already mated, we don't need to be married!"

"I don't care. You cannot have children out of wedlock! I forbid it!.."

"Mom!"

"Don't you try to _mom _me. Your getting married and thats final! I'm glad I cleaned yesterday and now all I need is to decorate." Mom started to run around like a dog looking for its bone and I couldn't persuade her to stop and listen to me for anything in the world.

What was I going to do now.

Getting married was so final! It really didn't hit me that I was mated until mom started talking about this marriage nonsense. This couldn't really be happening. What would I tell Sesshomaru?

It was like a light bulb lit up in my head.

Sesshomaru surely wouldn't want to get married! He never listens to anyone, so why would it be any different with my mom?

I ran down the steps and started searching for him. He couldn't be to far. I looked in the living room, but he wasn't there. In the kitchen, the den, the everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found.

Why did he have to disappear now?

I walked outside to sit under the God Tree and planted myself between the thick roots. It was hot out today, but that wasn't unusual seeing as it is summer still. I could feel myself starting to sweat, but decided to ignore my discomfort in exchange for the peace I was getting.

Luckily the material of my dress wouldn't allow it to get dirty and if it did than I could easily wash any dirt or grass stains out.

Where was he?

How could he just disappear like that. If he would ignore me than I would ignore him too. I'll just go out and have some fun then. It was a Saturday and I would go shopping. School was out and I was ecstatic about it. I would be a senior when I returned and luck seemed to be always on my side when it came to school.

I would be finished in December after my first semester in school because I have never failed a class and I would have enough credits.

Thank goodness!

I will also be 18 on November first.

This would be one unforgettable year. I will finish high school and I will be 18. Not to mention that I'm mated and about to get married also. When will it ever stop? Feeling like crying I forced myself to get up and move.

Once inside the house I grabbed some money and then I was on my way.

Everything was different through my eyes and everything smelled different too. The air was thick with the smell of food, animals, perfume, and nature. The food was what drew my attention though. It was so much that my head was swimming with the possibilities.

There was a ramen shop around the corner and I would try that out first... There had to be a reason why Inuyasha was addicted to it. I grew up with it, so it wasn't a really big deal, but now it seemed to be calling to me like no other.

"What can I get for you little lady?" The waiter asked me.

"I'll like to get the house special please.

"Coming right up."

It took about five minuets, but that was long enough for me to work up an appetite. The noodles and meat in front of me looked so good that I didn't want to touch it, but my need for food won out any other argument that I could have had in my head.

I almost melted when I tasted it.

It was like a tornado of tastes was inside of my mouth. Nothing could compare!

That was why Inuyasha was crazy over this. Putting about thirty cases of ramen into the basket whenever we went shopping. I feel bad now that I always sat him for it now, but how could I have known?

I would apologize for it whenever I see him next.

Finishing my food in record time, I left with a tip on the table and headed to the next place.

The bakery!

Easily one of the best shops in the world! I would bring Sesshomaru some things back and I would bring my mom brownies back too... Well while I'm at it, I might as well bring Souta and Gramps something as well. This was turning out to be kinda fun...

About two hours later, a full belly, and a couple of boxes of sweets, I was back home and feeling like I had eaten the world and could stuff some more on there...

I would do this never again!

I would surely be sick after this adventure and I would make sure Inuyasha pays for this. It sounds really dumb that I would blame all my troubles on him, but I couldn't help it. It was his fault that I was curious about how everything tasted.

Sesshomaru was standing inside of the door waiting on me. The look on his face was purely comical and I would have laughed out loud if not for the death glare he was giving me.

"Kagome, where have you been?"

"Where have _you _been?"

He glared at me.

Funny!

"Do not play games for I am serious."

_"Do not play games for I am serious."_ Before I could think to laugh at him, Sesshomaru was in my face. Eyes blood red.

Maybe I shouldn't mock him.

Unconsciously I reached up and rubbed my index finger over his lips. I loved how he would growl at me in pleasure. It sent a thrill going through my body and made me dizzy.

"Do not think to distract me, Miko." Sesshomaru growled at me and removed my fingers from his mouth.

Well, I shrugged, it was worth a try.

"Were getting married tomorrow!" It just seemed to burst from my mouth and I felt a blush rise to my face as Sesshomaru just lifted his brow.

"What is this _married _you speak of?"

"It's a form of permanent bonding, like a mating that we humans do. Now all you have to do is tell my mom that you don't wan't to do it and you refuse and all will be well.

"Why would I wan't to do that? Are you not satisfied with being mated to me?" Sesshomaru looked so serious that I nearly relented and told him that I didn't mind in the least, which I didn't, but it just seemed so...

"It's not that. It just seems so permanent though."

"A mating is permanent, Kagome. You will share my life span now and since you are now a demon it shall increase even more."

I sighed. Will I never win?

Sesshomaru was looking into my hands at the boxes that I had totally forgotten about. "I've brought you a treat." I perked up.

Opening the white box that was on top, the smell hit me like a ton of bricks and I almost forgot how full I was. It affected Sesshomaru similarly. His eyes glossed over and his eyes didn't waver from the treats not once. I picked up a triple chocolate and caramel brownie from the box of assorted goods and handed it to him. He sniffed it, but I highly doubt that would have stopped him from taking a bite.

Once his teeth sunk into the chocolaty goodness he let loose a sound that I have never herd from him before.

It sounded like a purr, but that couldn't be right.

He's a dog.

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru growled at me and grabbed the open box of treats, leaving the closed one behind. In a blink he ran upstairs and shut the door to my room.

Confusion about what just happened had me paralyzed for a moment before I spoke up to myself.

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Readers! Listen well! Tell me what you think of this chapter. I like it, but I'm crazy so my thoughts cannot be trusted on the matter. When I was writing this chapter I didn't know how it was going to go. I would like to thank you all also for some wonderful reviews that had me up writing this chapter even though I'm not feeling well.<strong>

**Read&Review - Love Sweets - Be Cool - Like Me**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the reviews! I have over 70 Reviews for this story and I love it! I'm your fan when it comes to these reviews lol. These chapters are coming out faster than I know what to do with them. (I think you like that though) Well I hope you like this chapter as I like it. I'm in a fun mood so I wanted to share it with you.**

**Chapter Ten: Tastes Nice.**

* * *

><p>"SESSHOMARU, OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed through the wood door. What the seven hells was he thinking?<p>

Never in my life have I ever thought that was going to happen. I mean, what kind of reaction is this!

Sesshomaru going crazy over a box of sweets.

Sweets!

I don't know what else I was thinking, but that was too far out. Now he wouldn't even open the door. "Sesshomaru, Unlock the stupid door!" I would KILL him if he ate all of those brownies. Of course there was still brownies in the other box, but the one he had held most of them. Hell even my donuts were in there.

I gasped.

Oh no!

...

"Sesshomaru, if you touch even a one of those donuts I swear.."

"Kagome, whats going on dear?" My mom walked up to me looking like she was about to scold two children for fighting.

"Moooom!" I dragged it out to the fullest of me abilities. "I bought two boxes of sweets from the bakery and Sesshomaru took one. I even bought you your favorite brownies. Now look at what he's gone and done. He probably ate the whole thing."

Her whole body went still.

"My what?"

"Your brownies. And he has a box full of them."

My mom turned to the door and started to beat on it. "If you eat all of those brownies mister, you'll regret it. I'll make sure of it."

Two minuets later, my mom was at her breaking point. She kept muttering to herself that if he ate all the brownies then there would be none for her and then life would just end. My mom turned around to leave.

I couldn't even bang on the door. I would most likely break it with my new found strength.

Damn.

Mom appeared around the corner and held a small metal object in her hands. "Lets see how he likes this." She inserted the thing into the little hole in the door knob and twisted it. I never even knew that we had a key to the darn thing.

I herd a click and then mom grabbed the handle and turned it quickly. We both looked into the room and what I saw had me wanting to just die laughing.

Sesshomaru was in a corner by my bed growling his head off, holding the box like it was his life.

Awesome.

I should go and find a camera and take a thousand pictures. This moment would never leave me.

Not ever.

"Sesshomaru, hand over the box."

He just looked at me like I had lost all of my marbles. If I weren't so serious about getting my donuts back this would have been the funniest thing in the world.

Sesshomaru going crazy over a triple chocolate and caramel brownie. Fighting for it like a dog does the proverbial bone.

I walked over to him and he growled louder at me.

_'They are mine. You will have none of them.' _I opened my eyes so wide that I could probably see the other side of the world.

"I herd you."

"We all herd him growling at us Kagome," my mom spoke up, "but we both want him to stop acting like a child and _hand over that box!_" Wow. I forgot that mom could be scary, but then no one has ever stood in the way of her brownies either.

Sesshomaru growled again, but this time it was at my mom. '_You will not touch me wench. They are mine!'_

Oh Kami! I could hear his words as he was growling. It seems like new things were popping up everyday that I could do. It should be frightening me, but I could already feel the anticipation of what was to come. This was mind blowing.

"Sesshomaru, please hand over the box. If you don't then you'll never receive _anything_ from me again." I hope he caught on to the anything. This wasn't just some empty threat either. My goods were in that box too and I wanted them.

"Sesshomaru looked suspicious for a moment before asking, "What do you mean by anything?"

"Anything you can think of that I can offer."

He growled before opening the box and taking out a brownie, a donut, snicker doodle, apple tart, and some kind of peanut butter treat that I wanted to try out. He held them in his hand and handed over the box to me, but my mom got to it first.

"Thank you." She sighed in relief before walking out of room and shutting the door.

Me and Sesshomaru both looked at her before we turned out gazes back on each other. I sat down next to him and he moved the goods in his hands further away from me.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru! I'm not going to take your sweets!" After all that we just went through, he was still acting crazy. "Why did you take the box in the first place?"

"Simple." He said like it actually was. "You would have eaten them all yourself."

My mouth should have fallen off and landed on the floor.

"Do not look so shocked Kagome. Something this good would be gone and none left for me."

This time I'm sure my jaw did hit the floor. He couldn't possibly be serious. There was no way he was." Sesshomaru nodded his head like he just figured it all out and he was right.

I laughed.

I laughed so hard that I got dizzy suddenly and hit the floor, but I didn't stop there. You know how you try to talk while laughing and you usually cant get your words out because of the fact. Thats how it was.

"Sesshomaru.. I..You.. Cant..But you took the.. Whole box.." I had no breath left in my body when I tried to finish what I was going to say and when I did take a breath it was to laugh even harder.

Of course Sesshomaru didn't like this. I think anybody would be offended by this, but most _normal _people would just participate in the laughing.

Sesshomaru wasn't normal.

"Do not laugh at me Miko!"

His eyes were red and I could tell that he was on the edge of losing it. Looks like my fun was over for the day. Or hour.

I scooted closer to him until our legs were touching. I placed my fingers on his mouth to wipe away some icing on there. "You really don't see the fun in this huh?" I could see the suspicion in his eyes as I leaned in to kiss his bottom lip. I suckled on it for a bit before I pulled back.

"Hmm. You taste good."

Sesshomaru dropped his prized goods on the floor and pulled me close to him, overpowering me with his need and mouth.

I could get use to this.

* * *

><p>When Kagome said that I tasted good, all I saw in my minds eye was her taking me into her moist mouth.<p>

Heat shot straight to my groin and I could see past my want. Her mouth was moist and hot. Kagome wrapped her hand around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair. This girl. No, Woman was turning me inside out and I loved the feeling as well as wanted to hide from it.

How could she affect me thus?

It shouldn't be possible and I couldn't bring myself to want it to end. It was all that I wanted and I wanted more. Her mouth tasted like the sweets that I just consumed and the thought of that taste on her body as I licked it off was too much.

Kagome was muttering sweet nothings in my ear. When Her tongue skimmed over the point of my ear I let out a sound that sounded too much like a whimper to my liking.

This Sesshomaru did not whimper!

Ever.

But even as I thought it, I could recognize it as a lie. If she even knew what she could do to a demon like me I'm sure that I would almost consider begging.

Almost.

Kagome pushed me down to the floor and straddled my waist. She could ride me all day if she wanted to.

I would not object.

She abruptly stood up and walked over to the door. Smiling at me she waved her hand and said, "No, no, no. Not until our wedding day." And then she was off. Leaving me on the hard floor to battle off my arousal by myself.

I was so stunned for a moment that I didn't move from my position from the floor until I could visibly see it getting darker.

My arousal did not leave me in all of that time.

I would kill her.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!" Songo called out to the half dog demon sitting in a tree. "We should be looking for Kagome, why don't we leave out tomorrow?"<p>

"Keh! I'm not going anywhere! Kagome has a mind of her own and she'll show up when she wants to."

"But, Inuyasha..."

"I don't care. We'll wait for a little while longer and then we'll look. What if we left and she showed up? That would just be a waste of time for everyone." The concern in his voice gave him away more than anything else did.

He was worried.

Songo could not argue his point either, but she hated sitting down not doing anything while her friend was lost out there somewhere. Kagome could be dead for all they knew and they were just relaxing the day away. Even Miroku did not think to leave. He was hiding something from her and she didn't like it one bit. They had gotten closer to one another while Kagome was away, spending more alone time with each other. It was much appreciated, but Songo would not do it at the cost of her friend.

Songo could never happy with that.

Shippo was doing fine as usual. Playing pranks on Inuyasha and using Kirara to help carry out the deeds kept him in high spirits. He just seemed to know Kagome wasn't hurt and was always saying that she would come back.

She just hoped that he was right.

Because if Kagome didn't show up, then they would all be crushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Fans I kept my promise! I updated this story because I have over <span>70 Reviews!<span> Freaking Awesome! I love it when you love my story... You know your a true fan when you read all of my nonsense rambling... It really is a hard job coming up with these things... Sigh. Well, I'll be updating _Unexpected Passion_ when I get... Well, no reviews now! It has just reached it's 70 Review Mark too...**

**Yay...**

**R&R - Rock - Party - And after all of that.. Sleep**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright everyone, I don't really have anything to ramble about today, (Sad Face) so I would like to just go on ahead and give you the next chapter...**

**Chapter Eleven: Obvious Vows**

* * *

><p>"Well Mirror. My wedding day is here and I am nervous and you are the only one I can talk to at the moment." I didn't feel like I was losing my mind by talking to the mirror. I was just having a very one sided conversation with myself.<p>

I was going to marry Sesshomaru within the hour and I was getting frostbite on my feet.

It was stupid, but I couldn't help it. I was already mated to him, but it never seemed to be so final. It was like being in a court room and the judge slamming down that hammer of his.

My heart was hammering and I was pretty sure that soon I was going to start hyperventilating. If I continued on the path that I was on now, worrying like I am, I was sure to get hypertension now or later.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, did my mom have to wake me up with this at all?"

The answer was obvious even to myself, but I still didn't have to like it. I was to get married at exactly Seven O'clock this morning. It's Saturday and too early for this type of thing. I had hardly no sleep last night for Sesshomaru didn't leave my room at all last night after I pulled off that little stunt with him, but I couldn't help it. And since he didn't leave my room I decided that it was all good if I slept in the living room on the sofa.

Before I decided to lay my head down on the pillow, Grandpa and Sota decided to show up at exactly eleven o'clock last night and talked and questioned me for an entire hour.

Sesshomaru didn't leave the room in all of that time.

Grandpa through a fit because I was marrying a demon and he threw a even bigger one because I was already mated to one. He would go on and on about _I will purify the demon and banish him back through the well and then seal it_.

It was all very taxing because I was tired and every single time either one of them said 'marry' I would flinch and then I would worry.

I was not a good night.

It took forever for grandpa to finally get tired enough to where he could barely talk and then Mom sent him to bed. Sota took it very nicely and was actually excited about it. He wanted to know every detail about Sesshomaru and what and who he was.

His curiosity was amazing.

No one could keep up with him and Mom finally sent him off to bed. It was around two o'clock when that was accomplished, but I didn't get any sleep until around four o'clock. "And now mirror, I shall marry. The cold demon Lord Sesshomaru of the West. Ruler of the all his lands and people. While, I. Kagome Higorishi, nothing, but a humble Miko, will have to stay with him for all of my years."

_'It's not really that bad,' _I thought, _'But it could be and that's that truly scares me.'_

_'Miko, your thoughts annoy me. You have no need to fear this human form of pairing so do not waste time with this useless thinking.'_

_'I can't help it Sesshomaru. I'm sorry. Where are you?'_

He was silent for a moment before, _'Can you truly not sense where I am?'_

It was my turn to be silent. I focused and all of a sudden it was like a map was laid out before me. Sesshomaru was downstairs in the living room. His aura burned brighter than anyone else in the shrine. My mom was busy talking to some unknown person in the kitchen. Souta and grandpa were sitting in grandpa's room downstairs towards the back of the house.

I could literally almost see everything.

_'I know where you are, Sesshomaru. Are you not nervous?'_

_'No. I have no need for that emotion.'_

Suddenly my mom was moving through the house and Making her way upstairs. I had half a mind to lock the door and not come out, but I couldn't do that.

Not to Sesshomaru...

My mom opened the door to my room and put her hands over her mouth in surprise. "Dear, you look so beautiful." I couldn't argue with her. I wore a white silk Kimono. It had a silver design swirling along the bottom half and the same unique pattern along the sleeves. My hair was pinned up and a mountain swirls of curls were hanging down from the clamp it was in. There were two pieces of loose hair hanging down from the side of my face to complete the affect. And last but not least, I wore only a little lip gloss.

I decided that I would not where anything false on my face. Sesshomaru would see me for who I am and nothing less. Well, minus the strawberry lip gloss. No one could ever do without that.

My mom enveloped me into a hug and then escorted me out of the room. I could feel now that everyone was outside under the God Tree, waiting for me. I could feel myself wanting to shake. It would be so easy to leave, but I might as well get this over with. Nothing has been the same since I have been with Sesshomaru and I don't think it will ever be.

Sesshomaru was standing under the God Tree looking bored and powerful. A wave of butterflies swept through my stomach and I almost stopped dead. He was so beautiful that it had to be sinful. When he looked up at me I couldn't hold back the smile that seemed to take over my whole body. I was barefooted and the wet dew on my feet felt wonderful.

It was a tradition in my family to marry in such a way. The woman would come to her intended bare for all to see. He would provide for her once he has taken his vows. It is meant to tell that the woman the would trust her man and her man would take care of her needs.

As I arrived next to Sesshomaru and the preacher, he started to speak up. I didn't hear a word that he said and when it came time for me to say I do, I spoke the magical words. Sesshomaru still looked to be bored.

When the priest turned to him. "Do you Sesshomaru, take this woman as your wife? To have and to hold.."

Sesshomaru cut him off. "Surely you do not wish for me answer such stupid questions. Of course she is mine to have and to hold. She is my mate. Do not speak of such foolishness."

I was stunned.

Everyone was stunned. All eyes were on Sesshomaru like he had grown a second head. He looked like he had not just interrupted his own ceremony, but has just stated a fact.

The preacher recovered before anyone else did by coughing in his hand and then continued.

"Like I was saying. Do you take this woman in sickness and in health? In life and in death?.." Sesshomaru cut him off again.

"Surely your wish is to die for asking me these questions. I would not be here today in this human bonding if I did not want to do what you are asking me. Do not waste my time!"

I could tell Sesshomaru was being serious and I had to stifle a laugh that would consume my whole body if not stopped. Sesshomaru cut me a side glance and it was suddenly harder to control any laughter at all.

I grinned and then I started to chuckle. This was priceless.

The preacher hurried through what he had to say and when it came time for Sesshomaru to say 'I do.' He wouldn't budge. His lips were sealed shut and I could almost feel tears buildup in my eyes.

_'Sesshomaru, Say I do!'_

_'This Sesshomaru will not answer foolish rhetorical questions. It is a waste of breath.'_

_'Sesshomaru, if you do not say those words then we may not kiss.'_

He paused. I know full well that the others would not be able to tell the slight adjustment in his body, but I could. I could tell the words that Sesshomaru now spoke were very much indeed forced.

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Everyone waited in expectation for what Sesshomaru was going to do. Even Gramps.

_'Are you going to kiss me Sesshomaru or what?' _I smiled up at him in amusement, but then a smell hit me in my face full force. My eyes locked with Sesshomaru's. He smelled aroused. I knew that he wanted to kiss me, but he was holding himself back."

"Why are you holding yourself back Sesshomaru?" I spoke the question aloud and Sesshomaru answered in my mind. _'If I kiss you now I fear that I will ravish you in front of everyone.'_

He was being serious. _'Don't move a muscle.' _I leaned in close and I could smell Sesshomaru's scent spike tenfold. It was almost like a drug. Sesshomaru grabbed me into his arms and without a backwards glance, walked off to the shrine surrounding the Bone Eaters Well.

"Sesshomaru, we can't leave now! I have to tell my family goodbye and I have to pack my things!" He ignored me totally. When I started to wiggle in his arms he paused briefly and then his steps were getting faster.

My mom raced after us. I never knew she could run that fast. When she caught up to us she told me all about how she had packed all of the things that I needed and that they were by the well in my bag and to come and visit her soon. She told Sesshomaru to take care of me and to treat me well. I could barely think as Sesshomaru pushed through the shrine doors, grabbed up my bag, and then jumped through.

I gasped as I felt a presence as we passed through. It was gone so fast that I didn't think anything else of it, thinking it was my imagination. Sesshomaru didn't waste any time as we emerged from the well. He immediately took to the skies.

I held on to him around his neck as we flew at almost breakneck speed. My backpack was floating on top of the cloud like material that Sesshomaru had somehow created. I looked into his eyes and he kissed me.

It was a kiss that rocked me to my soul. The sensuality of it was enough to make my legs melt. He was telling me how much he wanted me with his mouth and he rose my desire up to his level. Sesshomaru unlatched himself away from my mouth and I whimpered at the loss, but then he latched onto my neck, sinking his fangs into me and I shouted out my pleasure that was now bone deep.

"Sess..Sesshomaru? Hoooooo.. Oooohhhh... How, why do you get to do that?" If his fangs were crack, then I was already addicted. he let go of me and started to kiss me all over my face. I closed my eyes against the onslaught of pleasure that was rocketing through me. Going purely off of instinct, I Kissed him on his neck while rubbing my hands on his abdomen. I could feel a shiver run through him.

When my fangs sunk into Sesshomaru's neck he let out a growl so loud that it could have been mistaken for a roar. Pleasure shot through my body like an arrow at his loud admission of how I was making him feel.

I felt power surge through me. I loved how I could make him feel like this. It was a turn on by itself!

Sesshomaru was whispering as his hold on me tightened. I don't even think he knew what he said and that made me feel all the more.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, please no. It's too much..." He groaned in my ear, "It's too much." I bit down harder and Sesshomaru stopped flying with a jolt. We were suspended in the air on top of his cloud. I cradled Sesshomaru's arousal on my stomach and I pressed further onto him. He was so hot against me, even through his clothing. He rocked his powerful hips against me and moaned.

I still did not let my grip on him go.

Sesshomaru opened up my legs and slipped one of his between my thighs as he ground his body into mine. And then ground harder.

And harder.

I could feel his arousal pulsing on my belly and I released my hold on his neck so that I could let out a moan.

Before I could suck back in a breath, we were flying in a sphere if pink light. Everything around me was nothing, but a blend of colors. It seemed like everything in my body was tingling.

Sesshomaru didn't stop touching me and I was almost on a sensual overload. I grabbed a hold to his hair when I felt his demonic presence expand outwards. I was trying to rid him of his shirt and he was doing the same for me so out hands ended up getting tangled together. I settled for wrapping my hands back around his neck so that I could latch onto his neck once again with my fangs, but Sesshomaru caught me.

I was thrown onto a bed in an amazingly huge room!

Everything was decorated in blues, grey's, and black. The sheets were a silk that you could only find in your dreams, and it had a magnificently, wonderfully large fireplace.

Gazing at the room became a definite third now that Sesshomaru was laying on top of me.

First was my want, Second was his.

Wonderful.

* * *

><p>Lust was overtaking Sesshomaru's body!<p>

His beast was struggling to get free. He could barely contain it. When Kagome sunk her canines into his neck it was like a dam unleashed upon a small puddle.

There was no comparison.

Sesshomaru didn't know what happened for him to be like this, but at their wedding ceremony, all he could think about was killing the priest and then Kagome said that if he didn't say those ridiculous words, 'I do' then Sesshomaru wouldn't get a kiss. From then on all he could think of was how Kagome had left him last night. He had been aroused and alone. Kagome did not even return to the room where he awaited her. His pride wouldn't let him go to her.

Even though he longed to do just so.

Now he here with Kagome in his home. His beast fought against Sesshomaru with everything it had and Sesshomaru fought back harder, all while kissing Kagome. Sesshomaru has never been affected this way before and as good as it felt, it scared him. If Kagome kept this up then she would turn him into a rutting fool.

That could not happen.

All thoughts fled except for self preservation against Kagome as she lowered her head to his neck once again trying to bite him. Sesshomaru stripped Kagome out of her kimono and by pure luck it was not ripped to shreds as it was hefted over her head and tossed, forgotten, to the carped floor.

Sesshomaru's state of dress soon followed.

He could feel the fire in his veins as he ground his pelvis onto Kagome's entrance and they both hissed aloud. Kagome had a bead of sweat on her brow now and Sesshomaru drew out their pleasure until their breaking point.

He pulled up Kagome's knees as he positioned himself above her so that he would fit into her easier. He knew that he was bigger than normal and as much as he wanted to pound away inside of her, he would not.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissed him as he started to push through her entrance. She was so tight that Sesshomaru could feel himself losing a battle inside of himself. When he encountered a barrier, he Kissed Kagome harder before pushing through and burying himself inside of her until the hilt.

Kagome made a small noise at the back of her throat, but than she was quiet. Sesshomaru waited for a moment so that she would adjust to his size, but he couldn't hold still. He slowly slid in and out of her heat. Her womb was like a fist and he could feel himself being lost to her.

After a while Kagome's arousal was back up to the same level as Sesshomaru's. They were slick and hot and Kagome thought that she would never breath again.

Sesshomaru was so close to the edge that a piece of grass tossed in his direction would push him over into oblivion. Ever fiber in his body was screaming at him for release. He could feel it everywhere.

Kagome was nearing her completion as well. She was steady getting tighter around him, her walls pulling him deeper inside of her. She was crying out and moving her legs. Her body was an unnatural pink color, but Sesshomaru couldn't see her.

His eyes were closed as he was lost to sensation.

Sesshomaru's thrust were getting deeper and harder. His whole body moving to a rhythm that was as old as time itself. Kagome came so suddenly that she pushed Sesshomaru to his own fulfillment.

Sesshomaru's whole body convulsed as he came. Kagome trailed her clawed hands down his back and her spiritual powers were suddenly let loose. Her power ran through Sesshomaru's body and through it. It happen so fast that all he could do was lay there atop Kagome and let them do what they willed. He could feel the heat of her powers running rampant through his blood.

It was all over in a moment, but both of them fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter that I have ever written. It just kind of flowing from me as I listened to '<em>Panic! At The Disco: The Ballad of Mona Lisa'. <em>I freaking LOVE that song and Video. Please give me lots and lots of reviews... It's going to be a little over a week before I write anything else for any of my stories I think.**

**R&R - Oh Yeah - And some other stuff**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	12. Chapter 12

**I feel like it's been a while since I posted a chapter so I must tell you that I am sorry for the delay. School is always the excuse, but if you were in my situation you would see that every time I mention it, it's usually because it's the truth! A Special Shout Out to my dedicated readers! You know who you are.**

**Almost to that 100 REVIEW MARK!**

**Chapter Twelve: Feelings**

* * *

><p>For three entire days, Sesshomaru's fortress has been in a state of extreme shock and extreme panic.<p>

Not to mention an uproar.

No one would dare try to disturb Lord Sesshomaru in his private quarters, but there was a constant spiritual energy filling the air. The servants were constantly panicking over that fact, but the fact that every time one dared to step close, they would immediately be stung by the invisible power and flee the premises.

Even Lord Sesshomaru's faithful follower, Jaken, was worried. He would keep Rin safely away for fear of Sesshomaru's wrath if she were to be harmed. It was a little hard to do because Rin and his rooms were upstairs, but he simply informed the servants to make them a temporary room on the lower floor.

But that still did not fix the problem that no one knew what to do.

There were talk going that a Miko had captured their Lord and trapped him into his rooms with her, but there was aslo talk about Lord Sesshomaru taking her for his mate and kept them locked in the room. Jaken would silence anyone he would happen to walk upon whispering and send them on the do their duties inside of the castle. What they thought of his Lord meant nothing to him, even though he kept his thought to himself.

Why would Lord Sesshomaru mate a simple human? Although she is a powerful Miko, that made no difference between the races of the inferior and the powerful.

Jaken walked towards his Lords room once again, only to be blasted in the face with a wave of spiritual energies. The skin that was exposed started to tingle and then burn. It was then that Jaken turned around and fled to the lower floor where it was safe. What was his Lord _doing_? Jaken greatly feared that his Lord might be hurt and there was nothing that anyone could do about it without getting purified.

The only human in Lord Sesshomaru's castle was Rin and now the Miko. No one could get close without suffering.

Jaken sighed as he started his rounds of Sesshomaru's castle by going to check up on Rin first. He would not admit it to anyone, but Jaken actually cared for the girl. Lord Sesshomaru had left him alone with her so often that he had no choice but to get to know her.

Rin was constantly happy and the only fear that Jaken had ever known her to show was when she was near a human settlement and when she was near wolves. The latter Jaken could understand, but her fearing humans made no sense to him. She herself was a human and so it should be natural that she would fit in with them, but that was not the case. He remembered clearly when Lord Sesshomaru had stopped his traveling for a short amount of time and returned to his home.

Lord Sesshomaru had then hired a human for Rin so that she would be educated. She had sat there in silence for the entire week and the human lady had been there. Jaken had noticed it and brought it to his Lords attention.

His Lord had asked Rin one thing, _'Are you content?'_

She had looked back at him with blank eyes, her instructor standing over her. _'No.'_

Sesshomaru had then, without hesitation, dismissed her and hired another one. That one demon instead.

Rin did not mind in the least.

For some reason Lord Sesshomaru wanted to have learned in the arts of reading. Jaken himself did not know why because she would not use it, but whatever his Lord wanted, he got.

Opening the door to Rin's room for the time being, he found her asleep on the floor surrounded by blue flowers that she must have picked from outside. She had bound some of the flowers into little crowns that she insisted that Jaken should wear on his head. He would refuse adamantly, until she started to pout up as if she were going to cry. He would then yell out to her that he would wear it only for moment before Rin would settle the gift on his head.

Inside, Jaken liked the fact that she would make him something, even if it was as simple as a crown of flowers.

Jaken walked into the room and covered the sleeping Rin gently with a thin blanket.

He would keep an eye on her, but he would also keep a look out for any changes in the spiritual energy upstairs. If it did not change soon he would have to locate someone who could help.

And they would!

* * *

><p>Inuyasha would not talk to anyone.<p>

Not one word left his lips after he had come from the well an entire day after he had left.

He simple looked at the rest of the group when they had spotted them, pointed in a direction, and started to walk. They all asked him questions about Kagome, but he never gave an answer. He just kept on walking. The group followed and finally stopped asking questions when they realized that they would not get an answer out of him.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were whispering to each other about what could have happened to make him like he was now and things about Kagome. Inuyasha heard all of what they said, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to them. He couldn't even utter a single word.

Inuyasha felt a depression like he has never felt before.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback. <strong>TWO<strong> days before*_

As he was going through the well between times, he had felt the presence of someone else, but it had happened so quick that he passed it off as nothing. Until he had fully arrived in the future and smelled a smell that he thought that he would never smell there.

Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had quickly exited the shrine surrounding the Bone Eaters Well only to find Kagome's mom, Ms. Higurashi, cleaning up her yard. Sesshomaru and Kagome's scent was everywhere.

When Kagome's mom had spotted him, she quickly dropped everything that she had been doing and rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him and crying.

Inuyasha was vastly uncomfortable with that, but he decided he would wait until she had removed herself from him before asking the thousands of questions that he wanted to ask her. Soon she was off of him apologizing for her behavior, but Inuyasha quickly brushed it off with a wave of his hand and instead asked the two questions that was going to kill him if he didn't get out.

_"Where is Kagome and why do I smell my brother?"_

_"Inuyasha, They were married just a couple a minuets ago." _She had said the last word with more tears running down her cheeks.

Inuyasha was more than shocked that Kagome's mom realized. He refused to believe it.

There was no way!

But then Ms. Higurashi brought him inside the house and explained everything to him. She had told him what Kagome had told her and about mostly everything that had gone on inside of her home that she deemed important.

Even telling Inuyasha about Sesshomaru shutting the door in her face so that he could sleep in the same room with Kagome.

Inuyasha listened to it all without saying a word.

When Kagome's mom finished, Inuyasha had gone sniffing inside of the house only to see if her mom was telling the truth.

She was.

Something in Inuyasha broke then.

He had never thought of Kagome romantically really, but it had always seemed as though they would be together in the end. Of course they fought, but that never really got in the way of their feelings.

Inuyasha had tried to go through the well, but nothing happened.

His feet had touched the bottom of the well and no light had come. For a moment Inuyasha had panicked. What if he had gotten stuck in the future? What if he could never return to where he rightfully belonged?

Inuyasha had tried to use the well again over and over for the next four hours after that first time, but nothing happened. He was forced to spend the rest of the day in the future.

It was torture.

Kagome's scent and Sesshomaru's scent were everywhere. He turned down the offer Kagome's mom had made for him to sleep in Kagome's room and in the guest room.

He didn't want to be in the house.

He instead went outside to the God Tree and passed the time by in it's branches thinking. It was perhaps the worst thing he could do. Inuyasha's hatred for Sesshomaru was the first thing that came to mind, but then he questioned why he even had that feeling towards him.

The answer was easy.

Sesshomaru had everything. He didn't mean it by worldly goods. Inuyasha meant having a family and not he had Kagome.

A wave of loneliness passed over Inuyasha and he felt as if someone had actually squeezed his heart.

At first he had thought that he had finally found everything that he could want in Kikyo. A family and someone to love, but that chance was shattered by Naraku. And then came Kagome, who looked so much like Kikyo, but acted so different. At first what they had was brotherly sister feelings, but he could feel that they would develop.

Now Sesshomaru has her. What Inuyasha was mostly feeling was that there was no one that he would get to love as his own.

Kikyo was out of the question, since she was not even suppose to be on this earth. Of course he still cared for her, but he's not an idiot. She was his past come back by some evil deed.

Miroku and Sango had each other. Shippo was to young to understand. It seemed as if every time he looked around, someone somewhere were getting together. That just left him to be by himself. No one wanted a half demon of this era and he highly doubted that they would want one in Kagome's time also.

Inuyasha had spent all of that time alone outside that night with his thoughts and the next day when he had tried out the well, it had let him through. He had immediately felt the swell of relief go through him, but then the sorrow soon came after.

How would he face Kagome now?

* * *

><p>Now the group was walking in the direction no one knew about, but Inuyasha. He would eventually have to tell them where they were going, but he didn't want to now. Telling them that they were traveling in the direction of Sesshomaru's lands would set off a reaction of questions that he didn't want to answer.<p>

They would just have to find out in the three days it would take them to walk the path.

It could have been done in about a day in a half, but Inuyasha didn't want to rush ahead like he normally would. His heart was too heavy and he was slowing down the pace.

He would see for himself what Kagome's mom was talking about and if it proved to be true, as Kagome says, _He would cross that bridge when he got to it._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! I know you guys wanted to know what was going on with Sesshomaru and Kagome, but I really had to get Inuyasha's point of view across. I felt like I was leaving out his feelings about the whole situation. And I thought it was fun to let you all know what Jaken was feeling because everyone loves him, but he seems to left out a lot too.<strong>

**Please Give me Lots and Lots of Reviews! I will be posting another chapter to another story soon so keep a look out!**

**R&R - Sing Randomly While Doing It - Then Smile because You Can**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm on a roll people! I have posted the next chapter! I passed my classes with A's and so I would like to thank all of you well wishers! I hope you enjoy this next chapter... I will be working on Unexpected Passion now so keep a look out!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Battle On The Inside**

* * *

><p>The room was unbearably cold.<p>

That should have the first sign that something was wrong. Darkness ate at everything in the room to where there was not even room for a shadow. Kagome and Sesshomaru were still lying in the bed, breathing deeply.

Sesshomaru did not move one time in an entire week and neither did Kagome. Their breathing was slow and weak, yet strong and steady. Kagome's powers retracted into her body and both her and her lover took in a deep breath.

Slowly they were awaken. Or at least only one of them.

Sesshomaru was the first and only one to move since he was the one laying on top of Kagome. Something in him felt different. It was unusual and as he moved to a sitting position he suddenly figured out why.

His missing arm was back!

For only a slight moment, Sesshomaru couldn't breath. But that spell was soon broken as a strange excitement filled. He flexed his left arm and lifted it above his head to see if he was actually seeing it. It was almost like a cruel dream that he craved, but it was real. He didn't know how he had received it, but he was eternally grateful. Somehow he knew Kagome had done this, but he didn't know why or how.

He should have been able to feel the regrowth of his arm.

Turning to the person his thoughts had occupied, Kagome laid upon the bed, but something was wrong. She was sweating and breathing hard.

Sesshomaru touched his hand to her head and was surprised at how incredibly cold she was. Moving to cover her with the covers on the bed, Sesshomaru felt her head once more to see if he had actually felt right. It made no sense that she was somehow sick. She was now a demon and should not have to develop such illnesses.

Quickly donning his usual attire, Sesshomaru walked from the room, intent on finding a servant, but he immediately knew that none were on the same floor as him.

He didn't like that.

His servants were paid to clean and do their job and do it great, but Sesshomaru could smell that the upstairs were not touched in some days. Their was a small hint of Rin's scent along the halls, but he could tell that she had not been there in days either.

When Sesshomaru made his way downstairs there was a hush before their was a rampage of activity. The smell of relief, excitement, and anticipation lit the air. But the most thing that Sesshomaru noticed was the fear that clung to every servant in his fortress. It was almost like a solid taste in the air.

Looking around, Sesshomaru summoned a healer from out of the dizzying crowd of demons.

He would worry about what was going on later and focus on Kagome upstairs. She was to cold to be natural.

Going up the stairs, He and the healer made it to his room within seconds. When they walked into the room, they both peered at Kagome. The healer was shocked to see a young demon in the bed of her Lord Sesshomaru, but she didn't let it show on her face. It would not do to anger him and risk his fury. If he had a someone in his bedchambers then it was his own business. She was just proud that he had chosen her to come with him.

She would look at the gesture as a great honor.

No matter what would come of it.

Circling the bed opposite to her Lord, The healer that answered to the name, Souren, asked for permission to examine the girl. Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval and she immediately started to work on her.

Sesshomaru watched as Souren placed her hands above Kagome's abdomen and released her demonic aura, searching for the cause of her illness. Her hands glowed red and her eyes were closed in concentration. Souren was looking inside of Kagome.

Or at least trying to.

Something was trying to block her vision from her and when she had overcome the block, it seemed as if something else would pop up and block her again. It was when Souren was fighting through another block when she was suddenly thrown back against the wall. The whole front of her body burned.

Sesshomaru watched with a raised eyebrow and ordered another healer to come and take her away. He then focused his attention on Kagome.

What was wrong with her?

Kagome's skin started to glow pink and then it seemed as if she lost all of her color. Sesshomaru took a blanket from the end of the bed and covered Kagome until she was even more snug.

_'What is wrong?'_

Sesshomaru felt useless. It was not an emotion that he had ever experienced before and he was determined not to feel it again.

"Jaken!" He knew that shouting was unbecoming, but he would not leave Kagome again. A servant appeared at the door with her head bowed.

"Speak."

"I'm sorry to tell you My Lord, but Jaken is gone and he has taken young Rin with him. He said to expect him to return within a few hours."

"How long has it been?"

"A full day My Lord."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red. He wanted to know where the imp went and why he took Rin with him.

Whatever the reason, Sesshomaru didn't like it and Jaken would have to pay dearly. Now he would just have to sit and wait for their return along with trying to take care of Kagome.

His mate.

He hated the fact that she was sick and all he could do was wait. Sesshomaru tucked the covers around her and pressed his head close to hers. None of his sickness made any sense. If anything she should have caught a fever, not freeze.

Now that he thought of it. The whole entire room was cold.

Picking Kagome up, he made sure that her still naked body was covered before exiting the room and going into the room next to his own through the connecting door. It was to be her own private rooms now as his mate, but she wouldn't be able to see them until she overcame her illness.

And he would make sure that she did.

Laying her on top of her bedding, he summoned another servant to light a fire. The whole floor was cold when it shouldn't have been. He wondered why his servants were all gone from the upper floor instead of doing their job. He would of course not ask any one of them. That was why Jaken was there.

He would answer all questions and then he would pay for leaving without his permission.

The room was slowly being heated, but Sesshomaru wanted to speed up the process of warming his mate, so he made his tail appear and wrapped it around Kagome's small form.

Sesshomaru thought back to the mating and about what could have happened to put her in a state such as this, but nothing came to mind. They both had experienced pleasure and physical fulfillment. They had both been enthralled in the moment until her powers had gotten out of control. Or that's what he had thought.

All he could remember was feeling her spiritual powers running through his blood stream and then nothing.

He wanted to do something, but there was really nothing he could think of. The only thing that came to mind was a monk or priestess coming to examine her, but he didn't know if that would work. If she could harm a demon unconscious, then she could possible do damage to someone of the spiritual line.

The thought froze in his head as the smell of none other that Jaken hit him. He smelled so bad that Sesshomaru was determined to kick the offending smell in a nearest hot spring. Even a little dip would be an improvement.

Standing up, Sesshomaru stood before Jaken could make his way up the stairs. If that smell reached the upper floor then it would never leave. Feeling regret for leaving Kagome in such a state, he hurried to leave so that he might return sooner.

Sesshomaru decided that he would jump out of the window to reach them. It was dark out, but that men't nothing to Sesshomaru. He could see extremely well.

He made it to the front of the castle so that he could intercept Jaken. He was atop AhUn with Rin riding behind him. She was coughing and wiping at her eyes. There was another being riding the two headed dragon that he did not notice, but he would decide what to do with her when they arrived.

Jaken finally noticed Lord Sesshomaru standing in front of the castle and nearly fell off and out of the sky.

His Lord was safe and that's all that mattered. He maneuvered AhUn towards the ground, but before he reached it fully, the great beast shook and dropped him from it's back.

The offending odor intensified.

"My Lord!" Jaken shouted from the top of his lungs. "I thought that I would never see you again! That Miko had blocked off the entire floor from everyone. No one could come near without being severly burned."

"Hn. How long did this take place?"

"For an entire week My Lord. I am so glad that you are okay.." He ran forward and Sesshomaru shouted for him to stop.

"You will not come near me with that offending scent that you carry! Who is the woman that you have brought?" Sesshomaru asked the toad while looking behind him to where AhUn had landed. She was old enough for her children to have children, but she seemed to keep in shape.

"I'm terribly sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but you were in the room for so long that I had decided that I would find a miko to try and help break through to you. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR OVERSTEPPING MY BOUNDS!" Jaken cried. Sesshomaru would have beat him if it was not for the fact that he had actually done something right.

"Jaken! Cease whining and go bathe! Priestess, you will follow me."

"What about me and AhUn My Lord?" Rin had spoken up. She was being quiet, standing by AhUn.

"Rin, you will also go and bathe."

She smiled while still holding the dragon's reigns. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru! Jaken has been smelly since he was almost eaten by that worm demon and now the smell is on me. I will go now."

She turned around and skipped with AhUn in tow.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked into his home. The priestess fell into step behind him. He would see what she had to say and if she had no useful information then he would not hesitate to kill her.

Arriving in Kagome's room, he noticed that it was much warmer, but Kagome still did not have color to her skin. She was pale and without another word, the priestess moved to Kagome's side and started to feel her body. Her head, neck, shoulders, arms, and more.

He didn't like that she was doing this, but Sesshomaru didn't know how to take care of her so he would let her do as she willed. Her hands started to glow pink over Kagome's stomach and then she closed her eyes concentrating.

Her body froze and then her eyes popped open.

She started to make gestures with her hands, but that only succeeded in making Sesshomaru mad.

"Speak woman! This Sesshomaru does not know what you are doing!"

She made a gesture to her throat, then to her mouth, and then she shook her head 'no'.

Sesshomaru was thinking about killing Jaken. The only right thing that he did was now ruined. Why would he bring a mute miko?

She started to make slow hand gestures of writing. Sesshomaru was mildly surprised that she was educated and knew how to write, but hid it from her. He called for a servant to bring forth the necessary materials.

When they were delivered, the priestess began to write.

_'Is she a demon?'_

"Yes."

_Is she also a Priestess?'_

"Yes."

_'Her demon blood and her priestess powers are fighting one another for dominance. That is the cause of her illness. It seems that the demon in her is winning. She doesn't want to give up her powers as her mind hes not fully accepted that she is now demon. It seems that her power was so great that is had accepted you as her mate. She is changing into a powerful inu demon.'_

Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. He never did think that something like this would happen.

"How long will it last?"

_'I cannot say. It could be for days more or a month. She will become even more ill until she accepts the truth of her body. When she does, she will be stronger. You, My Lord, will more than likely have to fight her for dominance. You must help her when this comes and you must succeed. Because if you don't, she could be taken away from you, by her inner self.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! the end of the chapter has come! Please give me more reviews! I am over the 100 mark and am terribly thankful to you all! This chapter is dedicated to Lara5170 for your enthusiasm about all 3 of my stories and the multiple reviews! Thank all the rest of you too for being there and giving me and my story support! This is for you all! If I'm Lucky I'll have another chapter posted up soon...<strong>

**Light up the room with your smile - Share the joy - When you do, you unconsciously make everyone a little happier**

****~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess****


	14. Chapter 14

**It's been long enough so I apologize. I would like to thank all of you people who gave me (Fake) [Well I Hope] death threats to hurry up and write a chapter. I don't mind them at all, as long as you give me great reviews. I love that your going crazy over my stories and can't wait until I update so I strive to have them out in a short while for all you loyal readers and not-loyal readers. {But I don't understand. If your so unloyal, why would you read all the way to Ch.14 and not review? ... Jerks!}**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Well Known and Unwanted Visit**

* * *

><p>The priestess now known by the name of Suyuri, told Sesshomaru the only thing that he could do was talk to Kagome. He was apparently going to have to force his way through to her mind and he would have to meditate.<p>

She gave him instructions on what he should do to clear his mind and to start the process. She also explained that it was somewhat like blocking off his mind against him enemy, except that he would now have to include Kagome in his thoughts and block everything off.

It sounded easy enough, but when Sesshomaru went to try it, nothing happened. His emotions inside were to tangled and too much. He couldn't be around Kagome and not feel. She was still unconscious and getting colder every day. She would sweat and be in a state of unrest. Sesshomaru tried to give her comfort, but nothing seemed to work. He would press his body next to hers and she would seem to calm, but Sesshomaru couldn't be near her doing nothing.

She was in pain and he couldn't help her.

A knock sounded at the door and the face of Suyuri appeared. She had paper in hand as she hastily wrote something down.

_'The servants informed me that your brother and his companions are here.'_

A growl was ripped from Sesshomaru's throat. He knew that his half-brother would show up eventually, but now was not the time for unnecessary fights with Kagome laid sick in her bed. Knowing his _half-brother, _Inuyasha would yell and cause an unrest in his home. He had enough on his mind at the moment then trying to worry about something more.

"Stay with my mate and let no one pass, but myself."

Sesshomaru looked at her until she nodded her head, then left the room. It was no time like the present with Inuyasha and he would get this over with now. It was no point in wasting time.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, why are we on Sesshomaru's lands?" Shippo was the brave one to speak up. The group had figured out days ago where they were. They were only waiting to break the silence. Inuyasha still seemed out of himself. They had stopped for three days before continuing on until they could see Sesshomaru's castle where they are now.<p>

Inuyasha seemed reluctant to go near, but he did so anyway. The atmosphere around him was very oppressive and the group strayed away from him.

"We'll let Sesshomaru explain it all Shippo."

Those were the first words spoken from Inuyasha's mouth in a while and it surprised the group that he had spoken Sesshomaru's name. They wanted to ask him a ton of questions, but refrained themselves. They all noticed how Inuyasha's attitude seemed to worsen right before their eyes.

"Come on you guys. I can smell him now."

They walked into the field in front of Sesshomaru's castle and waited. Sure enough Sesshomaru came out from the main doors and walked towards them. Everyone was on guard, but it seemed to be out of place since Inuyasha didn't pull out Tetsusaiga and wasn't yelling his head off. They didn't know if this was a peaceful meeting or a fight.

Inuyasha didn't seen to be opening his mouth to tell them.

Sesshomaru stopped a few yards from Sesshomaru. The wind was blowing towards Sesshomaru, but for one moment it blew in the direction of the group. Sango and Miroku were oblivious to the scent, but Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara were not. Shippo yelled out the first thing that crossed his mind.

"I Smell Kagome On Sesshomaru! What did you do with her?" He yelled to the demon lord, but Sesshomaru acted as if he were not there at all.

"We came to see Kagome, Sesshomaru. I already know what you did so cut the crap."

Sesshomaru stared at his younger half brother. It surprised Sesshomaru that Inuyasha had come and not wanted to fight, even though he still did not know manners, but he caught what he had said also. 'They had come to _see _her,' not come and try to take her. It would not happen of course, but it surprised Sesshomaru non-the-less.

He nodded his head in compliance and began to walk away. When Inuyasha started to follow, it still took a little while for Miroku and Sango to catch on to what was happening before they followed.

Inuyasha had some explaining to do and they would force him to tell them if they had to. They all were friends and whatever was going on couldn't be that bad.

They all followed Sesshomaru into his home, walking behind him in awe. Inuyasha was the only one that did not care. Obviously Sesshomaru lived in wealth as the ruler of the west, but they never knew to what extent he lived. Everything inside was impeccably flawless. Nothing was out of order. They continued to follow until Sesshomaru brought them to something that resembled a tea room.

It was decorated in light blue colors all around with white as the dominant color.

Sesshomaru gestured for them to sit and then he followed. "Kagome is ill as of now so you may not see her."

When he told them that she was ill it made them uneasy, but when he told them that they couldn't see her it made them visibly mad. Songo was the first to speak. "What is Kagome doing here in the first place? How long has she been here with you? Why cant we see her!" Her questions were more demands and Sesshomaru decided to ignore her. To him, she obviously did not posses any manners just like his half brother and he would not lower himself to her level of ignorance.

"What," the monk cut in, "My dear friend Sango meant to ask was _what _is so bad about Kagome's condition that she cannot be seen by her friends? Miroku always stepped in to save the day and now he did so again with an unusually uncomfortable situation. Sesshomaru thought that at least they did possess one with manners.

"I cannot say what ails her at the moment, but in her condition, she can not move from her position in her room. She in not in a conscience state."

Everyone was quiet at that. Their friend that they have been worrying over for the past weeks was safe and sound in the castle with Sesshomaru and now she was ill.

"If you do not mind me asking Lord Sesshomaru, but how did Kagome come to be with you?"

He did not hesitate to answer.

"She chose to come to me for her own reasons, I will tell you now that she is now my mate." That had everyone gasping except for Inuyasha who remained silent. "Kagome will want to explain to you when she is not ill anymore, until the time when she if not ill you are welcome to my hospitality and may stay here for the time being."

No one expected Sesshomaru to offer them accommodations for their stay, but it was not turned down. Sesshomaru stood, ready to dismiss himself after he ordered a servant to show them to their quaters, but Inuyasha stopped him from leaving.

"Sesshomaru, I would like a word with you."

It was a request and it sounded unlikely from Inuyasha's mouth, but he said it and Sesshomaru decided to let him have an audience with him.

"Very well. Follow me." And then he turned and walked out of his room and headed towards the library. He didn't have to turn around to know that he would follow. Inuyasha was in step behind him. Sesshomaru's guard was still up around him though. This behavior was very uncommon for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would be wary.

Once in the library, Sesshomaru went to his seat behind his desk and Inuyasha remained standing by the shut door. They were in the same position for quite a moment before Inuyasha decided to break the heavy silence and speak.

"I know you married and mated Kagome. I just really want to know a couple of things. The first is why? Why did you mate her? Why did she go to you? My friends outside have nothing to do with why I'm asking you this, but I need to know."

Inuyasha remained standing, but his full attention did not waver from Sesshomaru. There was no way possible Sesshomaru could answer those questions for he did not know the answers himself. Everything just seemed to happen and he took it as it came. Nothing else could describe it. Kagome just seemed to appear and then she captivated him and his beast. What happened just did.

"I can not answer your questions. I don't have an sufficient answer. It would be best to ask Kagome, but you know her circumstances."

Inuyasha surprisingly just accepted the answer and nodded his head, still looking directly at Sesshomaru. "The second thing that I would like to know is, is she happy?"

That Inuyasha obviously harbored feelings for Kagome did not pass Sesshomaru's notice. "She is not unhappy."

Inuyasha nodded his head once again and the look in his eye reminded Sesshomaru of his father when he had first turned away from his mother and towards Inuyasha's mother. It was a look that spoke volumes of his feelings, but unlike Inutaisho, Inuyasha did not hide his feelings well.

He was an open book.

Somewhere deep inside, Sesshomaru was relieved that Inuyasha had given up on Kagome. It would not do to continue to fight. If Inuyasha had challenged Sesshomaru for her, he would have been forced to kill him. Deep inside, Sesshomaru knew that he would not kill Inuyasha. His father had given his life to protect his pup and his mistress. It would not be becoming to get rid of something that seemed so important to him in the end.

"I will not go after Kagome, but if you hurt her you bastard, I won't hesitate to take her from you." Inuyasha had finally started to sound like himself and Sesshomaru scoffed at his statement.

"As if a half breed could even think to take a powerful demon such as myself's mate. Ridiculous!"

And then they left the room, Inuyasha heading towards his friends with a lighter heart and Sesshomaru heading towards his mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't you happy that I didn't leave you with a cliffy? I can't say about the next chapter though [Grins.] Now I must say that I am sorry that I didn't post another chapter as expected, but I had gotten sick and there was no was I was dragging my behind to a computer to type. I love you, but I can't write If my health is bad. I hope to get a lot of reviews and I would like to warn you all that I will be leaving soon and will not be near another computer again this upcoming weekend. [Aww, Sad Face.]<strong>

**R&R - Make Me Proud - Make Yourself Proud First**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's been a long long LONG time and only a few of you know why I have not been writing so frequently so let me explain. I have been sick AGAIN, School has been getting harder, Life got in the way, and a lot of other mumbo jumbo... Now that I have explained, on with the story!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Getting Through**

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks. Three entire weeks since Sesshomaru had woken to find his mate ill in bed. She had not woken in all of that time. It looked as if Kagome was nearing her death and it drove Sesshomaru insane.<p>

He was not talking because he almost snapped on Rin when she had asked him a question. Shame filled him when Inuyasha had to retrieve her and come up some excuse for his behavior.

Nothing inside of him knew what was happening, but he felt as if Kagome died, then she would pull him with her.

Sesshomaru was constantly by her side and today was no exception. He had not eaten in over a week and his body needed the nutrition, but he could not stomach the food.

He was now holding Kagome's hand, nodding off into a sleep that he desperately needed, but fought. If Kagome woke then he wanted to be there for her. He didn't know that he was talking to her as he slipped off into unconsciousness. His mind was too far away from him for Sesshomaru to catch up. He was mumbling incoherently as he finally blacked out.

"Wake up. Wake up, I need you here. Please wake up, don't die. We need you." That was the last whispered thing Sesshomaru had said as he fell over, still clutching Kagome's hand.

He didn't know that he had unconsciously cleared his mind as he had spoken to her. It was what he had needed to do for weeks, but was unable to accomplish. As he fell over, his mind was blank, but he had formed a connection to Kagome.

When his head hit the pillow, Sesshomaru found himself in a dark room. The walls were black and there was no light. Being a demon didn't help him like he like he thought it would and it gave him a small level of fear, but he banished that. He was a full blooded and powerful dog demon that was ruler of his lands of the west. Something as trivial as being in the dark was mundane.

He looked around again and noticed that he could see slightly, so he started to explore. There was nothing, but he could feel that there was something.

The more Sesshomaru walked, the brighter it had gotten, until he could see everything around him with clarity. He spun around in a circle, but nothing was in sight, not even the dark room that he had started off in.

He decided to keep walking.

It felt like forever before he felt _something._ Something was not right. He looked around and spotted something, just barely, off into the distance.

He ran for it.

Sesshomaru's eyes were focused on the object. It seemed like the faster he ran, the further it got away from him. He was starting to tire from chasing the never ending speck, and when he slowed down to a walk, his breath coming out faster than normal, something in him wanted to give up, but at the same time, something in him would not accept defeat so easily.

So he began to run again, but suddenly, the object that he had been chasing was in front of his face, staring at him.

It was Kagome.

She was sitting down in a ball of purity on the white ground and _something _was trying to get in. Sesshomaru couldn't see it, but he could feel it. It was going against her barrier and Kagome was looking at him like he was the most vile thing imaginable. Her face was set in hard lines and her eyes looked like she could see right through me.

He took a step towards her and it felt like something hit him in the center of his chest.

"Don't move! Your not using that trick against me again!" Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru was shocked at her expression once again. She looked so fierce and unapproachable. Nothing like his Kagome that he was worrying over day and night.

She looked healthy here in this strange world, and for a moment, Sesshomaru found that he couldn't speak.

"Take a step back!"

Sesshomaru just stood there, not moving.

"Kagome?"

"No! Don't talk to me. You've been studying I see. You even sound more like him than last time."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru took a step forward, "Cease this nonsense, I am Sesshomaru, your mate. This is my first time seeing you in this place."

"Do not lie to me!"

"Kagome! You must wake up!" Sesshomaru took a step forward and was again hit in the chest with an invisible force, but that didn't stop him from stepping so close that he almost touched right through it. Kagome was yelling at this point and Sesshomaru decided to ignore it until he reached her.

One most step and he could feel a presence. It felt oddly familiar and strange at the same time. He looked around and took another step into Kagome's barrier. She was crying for him to leave as she started to crawl away from him. He caught her easily enough, but she still struggled.

What had she been going through that had put her in such a state?

Sesshomaru hugged her to his chest as Kagome fought, but was unsuccessful in her efforts. Sesshomaru just held her to him closer. Her body went slack when she started to cry. "What do you want? How did you get past my barrier?"

"Kagome look at me." He forced her attention after a moment and they look into one another's eyes. "It's me, Kagome! The real me! Whatever it is that your talking about now must have been a fake and deceived you."

Her choking sobs weakened and then she asked him a question.

"Before we were married, I brought two boxed of something in the house with me and you took one and ran off with it. What did you take?"

"Something that you called a _brownie_ and _donuts_..."

Kagome gasped before her arms embraced Sesshomaru in a crushing hug.

"Sesshomaru, how did you get in here? I thought that I would never see you again! I missed you! Where am I? How did you find me?"

"Kagome," He shook her. "None of that matters now. You must listen to me. You've been asleep for several weeks now and the only way for you to awaken is for you to accept your demon side." It was a surprise to Kagome that she could hear all that Sesshomaru said because he said it so fast.

"What do you mean that I've been asleep for several weeks? I've only been in here for a couple of days at the most."

"No Kagome, It has been longer."

There was silence before Kagome's eyes shot to one point of her barrier. Something was attacking it.

It was a dark thing and it had the same feel to it than the other thing that was attacking the barrier before Sesshomaru went through it. The feel of it was familiar to him and he didn't know why.

"Kag.." Something started to pull at Sesshomaru and he felt himself losing his grip on the world that he was in.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on? Your disappearing!" Kagome grabbed at him and before she knew it, he was gone."

Sesshomaru woke up sweating next to Kagome on the bed still asleep. He looked around and then back to his mate. She was still pale, but she looked healthier. He was off of the bed and into a new change of cloths within record time before heading off to the priestess, Suyuri. It didn't take long before he found her and when he did, it surprised him that she was talking to Jaken.

"..He's been locked away in his room with the miko Kagome for nearing two weeks now."

She scribbled on the paper and Jaken answered her, "I am not sure, I do not think he has eaten in over a week also."

She scribbled again on the paper.

"What! What do you mean that this is good? Have you lost your mind wench?"

The Miko looked like she was going to hit Jaken when Sesshomaru stepped in and they both noticed. Jaken all but fell over himself trying to get closer to Sesshomaru.

"My Lord! Thank goodness that your okay. I was so worried!"

Sesshomaru ignored him totally and focused on Suyuri. "Miko, I will have a word with you in Kagome's chambers." Then he walked away with a teary Jaken on the floor crying about how his lord did not love him.

It didn't show on his face, but Sesshomaru was excited. He had talked to Kagome in some kind of dream like state and he wanted to know what it meant and he wanted to know if what had just happened was connected to Kagome looking healthier.

When they made it to the room, Suyuri shut the door behind them and Sesshomaru didn't hesitate in telling her what had just occurred.

"I have just spoken to Kagome in a dream like state."

Suyuri hurriedly wrote something on her paper that she carried.

_'What did you see?'_

I saw darkness and then light. Then I saw something that I could not identify, but it turned out to be Kagome. She was inside of a barrier and was holding off something that did not have a face or a body, only a presence. Only later did I see that it was nothing more than a dark mass, attacking the barrier."

_'How did it feel?'_

"It felt familiar. Like a part of me knows where it."

Suyuri jumped up and clasped her hands together in joy before writing something down on the paper once again.

_'This is wonderful My Lord! You have reached her and now you must do so again. The thing that was attacking Kagome was not bad, but good. That is the piece of her that is now a dog demon. She needs to let down her defenses and let the aura take over her, Only then will she awaken out her her sleep and start to heal. But you must remember, When she awakens, you will need to dominate her, for if you don't...'_

She turned the paper over onto the back and continued writing.

_'..she will lose herself to the demon. You must stop this at all costs.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter so let me tell you that one of these days I'm going to write you all a long ***** *** [You can fill that in] chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of the new installment!<strong>

**Listen - Laugh - Learn**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	16. Chapter 16

**Not going to waste time talking today, But would like to thank you all for commenting on my story... It really means a lot... And for you people that didn't comment yet, but had read a lot of chapters... I know you'll get around to it...**

**Chapter Sixteen: Hiding**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru went to Kagome again later on that day after he had eaten something and took a much needed bath. Everyone in the house saw the difference in him. It was barely noticeable, but if any emotion was showing on Sesshomaru's face then it was a good sign.<p>

Rin was always watching everything that happened. It was nice to have Shippo there with her to play, but she was use to being on her own so she would leave him sometimes and lose herself in the endless castle to be by herself. She knew all of the great places to go and all the great hiding places. All she wanted now was to be alone.

Everyone was occupied with eating, seeing as it was dinner time, so Rin disappeared and started to wonder. At first, when she arrived, it was scary in the big castle and she would follow Lord Sesshomaru around, but one day he went missing and she couldn't find him anywhere.

She was scared.

There were lots and lots of demons there in the castle and she was afraid of them. She had wondered and wondered and had gotten lost to the point of finding a part of the castle that she had never visited before.

Everything was dark and cold, even though she knew it to be very hot out doors. She had continued to go into the dark halls, determined to find her way out. It was like that side of the castle was uninhabited. There was no sound of servants running about.

Nothing.

But that was when she found the most beautiful room. Everything was decorated with strange swirls. There was no one color in the room and Rin found that she liked it. It seemed cozy and warm so she decided that she would stay. There was a futon there and lots and lots of paper on a table. The window was covered by a thin cloth, so when she moved it aside, she was surprised to find a balcony surrounded by pretty flowers.

She went out and looked over the edge and found that she was a story or so up off of the ground. She knew her way around outside and she knew exactly where she was. She was looking for a way to get down so that she could make her way to the front of the castle when she spotted it. It was nothing more than veins of flowers that had grown up the wall, but to her mind, they looked as if they could hold her so she set off climbing down.

It was difficult climbing and stepping over the rail, and when she did there was triumph, but then there was fear as she looked down at the drop to the ground.

If she fell then it would kill her she knew. Rin looked back, but she couldn't climb back over the rail so she gathered her courage and then grabbed onto the vine, then started her way down. It looked easier farther away then up close and now that she was doing it, there was no going back.

She had made it to a point in the vine where it was weak, but she didn't know. All of her weight was on that one point and then it snapped.

Before Rin had a chance to scream, Lord Sesshomaru was holding her in his arms.

He simply told her to be careful and that he would not be there always to catch her. From that day on, she knew that she would be alright on her own in the castle and no matter what Lord Sesshomaru said, he would always be there for her.

She eventually memorized her way through all of the passages and hallways.

Rin was now sitting in her favorite passage behind one of the walls, listening to one of the servants talk to another while cleaning up her room. They were whispering low so she had to strain to hear them.

_'Lord Sesshomaru is a fool to far for such a weak human'_

_'No, no, no, you mustn't speak in such a way. You will surely be punished.'_

_'Who is going to tell? You!'_

_'No, of course not.'_

_'You had better not wench. You don't want to be on my receiving end of the stick. Now. Look at what he's done. His human couldn't even survive the mating without getting sick. She will more than likely perish and good riddance too. My Lord is too perfect for the likes of that human whore.'_

_'You must be silent and keep such things to yourself. What if the imp hears you?'_

_'Screw that toad. He's nothing, but a foot stool for my lord and babysitter.'_

The meanest of the ladies continued to say something that Rin could not catch and then the other lady answered but Rin couldn't hear her either and then Rin jumped a little at the loud noise as she heard the door to her room shut.

_'Don't you DARE try that. I'll do what I want to and if you try to get in my way, I will happily rid your body of all life.'_

The door was opened and slammed shut again. There was a couple of minuets of shuffling before the door was once again open. Rin did not know if one of the servants were still in the room, so she made her way around inside of the walls until she was on the other side of the castle that was not usually used. Listening for a little while to see if anyone was near, she pushed a piece of wall in and a small opening opened.

She let herself out and went to find Jaken. She didn't know what to think about the conversation that she had heard, but she had to tell him. Inuyasha and everyone else she liked, but she didn't trust.

Of course Rin knew that they wouldn't hurt her, but she was not completely comfortable around them yet. Rin smiled at the servants she passed by and kept on walking until she made it to the dining area. Looking around, she was happy to see that everyone was still sitting down at the table eating and chatting.

They probably didn't even notice that she was gone.

She walked up to Jaken, who she recently noticed that was watching over Lord Sesshomaru's brother's group.

"Master Jaken," she whispered in his ear. "I have something important to tell you."

He replied being loud.

"Nothing that you have to say can't possibly be as important as watching over this filthy group of delinquents!" Everyone had something to say to him after that comment.

"Who the hell are you calling a delinquent toad!" Inuyasha spoke up first.

"Yeah!," Shippo Immediately followed behind. The demon slayer looked mad as well and the only one who looked remotely calm was the monk, Miroku.

"I can call you whatever I like. You should be bowing down everyday to my lord for even allowing you to step foot on his lands!"

"Why you little.." Inuyasha showed up on the side of Jaken and hit him on top of his bald head, leaving a large bump. "That'll teach you to talk smack to me."

Rin pulled a screaming Jaken behind her, away from the travelers.

"Master Jaken," Rin shook him "I think one of the servants is going to betray Lord Sesshomaru!" That got his full attention.

"Oh my! That is grave news! Follow me Rin." He led her down the corridors into something that looked like a guest room. "Now tell me all that you know. How do you know that someone is going to betray him?"

"Well, you must promise not to yell."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say."

"Well, Okay. I was, _hiding, _and that's when I heard two servants talking. One of them was saying bad things about Lady Kagome. She was saying about how Lord Sesshomaru should not have taken her for a mate and he is a fool for it. And then the other lady said to be quiet and what if you overheard, and then she called you a foot stool and a babysitter. The one that sounded mean said something that I could not hear and the other one answered, Someone slammed the door and then the mean one said not to mess with her and not to get in her way or she would rid the other lady of her life."

Jaken looked mad at the foot stool and babysitter thing, but grew more concerned at what she said.

"Rin could you identify the two if you saw them?" She shook her head no. "Only by voice."

"This is really bad. Rin you stay close to Inuyasha and his friends until I say you can roam around again."

"But.."

"No buts or I Will Tell Lord Sesshomaru what you did the other day.."

"What did I do?"

"Oh, yes. He will be furious with you."

"Okay." Rin walked away mumbling about how mean he was and Jaken was smirking. That never failed to get her to do what he wanted to do. Since she was so small, she simply did not remember what she did last week and if it was bad or good, she simply thought it to be bad.

Jaken made his way to Kagome's chambers, since that was where Lord Sesshomaru was majority of the time. He just hoped and preyed that he would not be injured by his lord for interrupting anything. When he made it upstairs and stood in front of the door, he got nervous and was thinking that he should come back at a different time, but then Lord Sesshomaru called out for Jaken to enter.

By the time Jaken had entered the room and shut the door, he was sweating profusely.

Sesshoamru was standing by the bed with Kagome sleeping in it. "What is it that you want, Jaken?"

Jaken gulped before speaking. "My Lord, I'm afraid that I have disturbing news to deliver to you. It seems that Rin has overheard a conversation between two of your servants and from what she told me, it looks like one of them is plotting against you or L..Lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at this before he said. "When did Rin overhear this conversation?"

"Only moments ago Mi Lord. I have asked her to stay by Inuyasha and his group until I was sure that there could be no threat against her."

"Hn. Did she identify the servants?"

"No Mi Lord, she said that she could only identify them by voice."

"Leave."

Jaken bowed several times before he left out of the room. Sesshomaru knew that there was going to be problems with him taking a mate that was human, but he thought that his servants would not be so blind as to plot against him, He would find both of them and he would kill the traitor. He didn't like the fact that Rin could be in possible danger because of an imbecile that would try to betray him.

He looked over to Kagome and traced her features with his eyes. He was going to try and get her out of her trance like state again tonight, but now he needed to handle something before bad happened.

"Jaken!"

He could hear Jaken running back to him in the room. He knocked once and then opened the door and bowed. "Mi Lord?"

"Bring Rin to me now."

"Yes Mi Lord."

He hurried out of the room and in a few minuets, he came back with Rin in tow. "My Lord?" She asked, happy to be there, but didn't know what he wanted.

"Come in." Both Jaken and Rin stepped in the room. Sesshomaru nodded for Jaken to shut the door and he complied.

"Rin, I need you to tell me all you know about what you overheard, try to repeat every word."

She started off with telling him that she was, _hiding, _and then she told him everything that she could remember. With every word that she spoke, Sesshomaru grew even madder. Whoever the servants were that were talking were about to get a rude awakening.

When Rin finished, Sesshomaru left the room and both Rin and Jaken followed behind. "Rin. You are familiar with the staff?"

"Yes, only the older ones."

"Hn."

He led them both to the kitchen where servants and cooks were running around like crazy. Everyone stopped when they saw him enter and looked at him like they were seeing a ghost.

"You." He pointed to a servant by the name of Nerin. "Gather all of the newly hired servants and assemble them all in the Great Hall."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She ran off.

Sesshomaru then led Jaken and Rin to the great hall, but the attracted the attention of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Hey? What are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted out.

Sesshomaru said back. "If you are so curious, then see for yourself."

They did. All of them followed behind them into the great hall and waited. One by one, Servants lined up and waited until all of them were in there. The same servant that was in the kitchen, Nerin, came into the room and bowed low before Sesshomaru.

"My Lord, they are all present."

He pointed to a corner and she went there quickly. Sesshomaru gestured for Jaken to stay and for Rin to follow him. Inuyasha was curious and so was everyone else. What Sesshomaru did surprised them...

He started at the beginning of the line and said to the first servant.

"You will greet my ward, Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please tell me what you think. I think I hate this chapter and want to do it over again. Oh course I wont, but I just make this chapter to pass the time. It does hold little importance though so I guess it's not that bad... I will be updating this chapter one more time before I update Passion... My decision that I hope you like.<strong>

**Majjor Kudo's to anyone who can guess what Sesshomaru is doing! If you think you guessed right, then you can name the next chapter! Wooo Hooo**

**When was the last time you played Hide And Go Seek? - Just a thought...**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm not even going to bother keeping you waiting with rambling. Itachianime named this chapter so here it is [Even though it would mostly fit the next chapter, I try to keep promises]...**

**Chapter Seventeen: Greetings, I'm your Traitor**

* * *

><p>The female servant in front of Sesshomaru gulped, unsure as to what this was about and asked, " Mi Lord? You wish for me to great her?"<p>

The look Sesshomaru sent her should have had her burning alive. She quickly looked down and greeted her.

"How are you doing young Rin?"

"Fine, thank you." Rin was confused as to why she was being greeted by the servants, but she remained silent. They continued down the line of exactly twenty servants.

"Hi, Rin, how do you fare this evening?" An elderly man whom she had seen in the stables spoke up.

"Lady Rin, how do you do?"

"May I be of service to you?"

"How are you faring, today." Rin visibly flinched at the voice and that was what Sesshomaru was looking for. This servant, he did not know her name, but she had to be one of the two that Rin had spoken of. Nothing that he had done notified Rin that he had found one of the traitors, but she looked up at him with a silent agreement in her eyes.

He was proud of her.

She gave nothing away.

They continued along along the line of servants until they had reached the last one.

"Good evening, Rin." She said smiling.

"Good evening." Rin said and then looked up to Sesshomaru with the some look in her eye as before. This was the other servant.

"You are all dismissed. Jaken!" He scrambled forward and bowed at Sesshomaru so low that his nose-like-beak touched the ground. "My Lord?"

"Take Rin out to see AhUn." He turned away. "Nerin. You will go and stay with Rin."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at one another and then looked back at Sesshomaru curiously. Sango looked as if this was just a waste of her time and she didn't hesitate to leave the Great Hall, taking Shippo with her, saying that she was going to follow Rin and go and see Kirara, that had been staying with AhUn since their arrival.

Inuyasha and Miroku went up to Sesshomaru and asked what was the point in having them do something as simple as greeting.

"Inuyasha, if you wish do finally do something productive with your life, go and find the servant with short brown hair. She was just in hear wearing a grey Kimono. when you find her, bring her to the stable master and simply tell him I have a project with her." he turned to Miroku, "You, Monk, you will find the servant with jet black hair that touches her waist. I am sure you saw the girl."

Miroku Nodded his head. "Yes."

"You will do the same thing as Inuyasha." Then he left the room. Sesshomaru didn't want to be dealing with traitors today, he wanted to be with Kagome. He wanted to get into the trance that would transport him to her so that he could get her out of _her _trance. Nothing would please him more if he could see her not sleeping in a bed.

Sesshomaru arrived at the room and went inside. When he looked at Kagome he took an involuntary step back.

Her eyes were open.

Wide open.

He rushed to her side and called her name, but she couldn't hear him. He touched her on her face and on her hands, but she didn't respond to any contact. Going to the side of the futon, he puled on the bell-pull that would summon a servant. Within a moment a servant was knocking on the door.

"Bring the priestess immediately!"

He looked at Kagome's face and her eyes had closed, but he could see that they were moving rapidly behind their lids. He wanted to shout her name, but he somehow _knew _that she would not hear him. Sesshomaru felt so useless. He was so almighty and powerful, but he could not help his mate when she needed it most.

How would he handle it in the future if something similar happened to her?

Kagome seemed to be a walking disaster and he would give anything to have her back safe and awake in his arms. She talked to much and she didn't seem to have any respect for him, but regardless of all of those things, he still wanted her.

Suyuri came into the room with knocking and walked strait to the bed. She gave a nod to Sesshomaru to know that she recognized him, but otherwise she didn't say anything. He was beginning to wish that she could talk.

"Her eyes were open, what does it mean.?"

She placed the paper on the wall and began to scribble on it. When she was done, she handed it to him.

_'It could mean a lot of things. It could be bad or it could be good, you must go to her.'_

Sesshomaru wanted to crumple the paper and make it burst into flames. What she said was not as easy as she makes it sound. He could try to clear his mind, but with what was going on, he knew it to be an impossibility. "There must be something else that I could do to reach her."

_'There is... But you must let me do as I will and not attack. What I will do will force your mind into a calm so that you may reach your mate, but it also means that something will be forcing your mind to do something that you yourself doesn't want me to do, no matter how much you agree with me for it to happen. You must control your body while in this state or else all may be lost.'_

Sesshomaru thought for all of thirty seconds before he made his decision to go along with the plan, if he could reach Kagome then all would be well.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said. The priestess' hand was on his head within a blink of an eye and then everything went black, then a rage filled him unlike anything he has ever felt before. It felt as if someone had cracked open his head and stuck a hot poker inside it. Instead of pain, anger washed over his body. He was about to lash out at it when a voice in his head stopped him.

_'Lord Sesshomaru, you must not fight it. The connection will be broken!' _ Her voice was sultry and wise. Nothing like he would have ever imagined for a person like her. _'Forget about the pain and find her, unless you find it within yourself to maintain the calm meant to find her, you had better find her quick. I cannot maintain much longer.'_

Her voice had gotten strained at the last of her sentence and That's when Sesshomaru started to search. The problem was, he didn't know how to find Kagome. He called out, but the darkness that surrounded seemed to suck all of the energy from him and he decided that he wouldn't try that anymore.

He was walking aimlessly, looking for her, but not knowing where to go. Suddenly, It was white. Just like before, but this time that little dot was larger.

Sesshomaru knew it was Kagome. He ran and he ran. when the pain inside of him threatened to overtake him, he had to stop and gather his breath, then he was on his way once again. Suddenly, he was in front of Kagome again.

Not wasting any time, he walking inside of her barrier. Everything was like it was before, but the air seemed thick, like something was about to happen.

Sesshomaru wanted Kagome to come out of this thing. She looked at him with suspicion and backed away from him as if he was going to hurt her. It hurt for only a moment, but he was on a mission.

Getting Kagome back.

She could be afraid all she wanted to, but in the end, he would have her back in her arms.

"Kagome, you must stop fighting it. You must embrace your spirit and accept it."

"What are you talking about? Where did you go to? One minute you disappear and the next you come back. Are you the real Sesshomaru?"

"Of course I am. Stop and trust me for a moment. You have to accept it. The thing that keeps fighting against your barrier is a part of yourself and it is trying to find it's way back to you. If you don't accept it, you'll die."

She looked at him like she couldn't understand a thing coming out of his mouth. The silence in the barrier was thick, but it was broken as the essence made itself known by surrounding itself around the barrier. It seemed to be weaker, but it's attack was not lacking. Kagome looked worried, but there was nothing that Sesshomaru could think of to do for her so that she could get rid of the barrier.

Everything he said did nothing for her resolve. Maybe if he did something...

Without thought, he kissed her full on the mouth. It caught Kagome by surprise and out of the corner of his eye, the barrier flickered. He coaxed her mouth open with his own and ran his tongue over her bottom lip and he felt her shiver in his arms. He wished that he could be in a different moment with her, without all of the stress and things going on, but there was no way now.

His body was heating up and he would have thought that it would have been a false feeling, but it felt so real that he didn't want to question it. heat was flowing through his veins and the feeling was wonderful.

He was newly mated and should have spent so much time in his bed that she would be pupped before she left. He could feel that passion rising inside of him and Kagome's response to him was addicting. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating. It brought him right back to the night where he had her under his arms as he took her for his own.

Suddenly he was on fire.

He was touching her as he wanted to touch her and her hands were roaming over his chest.

He didn't notice when her shield had come down. He didn't notice when that dark cloud shot out and sunk itself into Kagome's skin. He did notice when her kisses became more rough. Her hands grasping him a little bit harder.

He open his eyes when he felt his fangs collide with hers.

They were in the room. Their arousal so thick in the air that you could touch it. Kagome was looking in his eyes. Sesshomaru didn't think that she even knew that she was here yet.

Such a surprising amount of happiness burst out of him that he momentarily lost his breath, but when it came back he uttered one name.

Kagome.

Then he embraced her in a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>First I would like to tell you that you all are smart for guessing what Sesshomaru was going to do...<strong>

**I know that it's been so long that you thought that I quit, but I'm here to tell you that I haven't... I apologize to all of you for not having another chapter out sooner, but [I know you hate buts] I have been having health issues and I am happy to tell you that I feel much better. I will be working on my other stories and you will have another chapter out soon... I could feel one of my stories coming to an end and that would give me more time to work on the other ones.**

**Thank you all that reviewed..**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto princess**


	18. Chapter 18

**You know what readers! The last chapter was cute, I'm not going to deny it... All of you guys have been talking about this chapter so you had better leave a nice review too... On with the next one! I present to you my loyal readers...**

**Chapter Eighteen: Dominate**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had his arms wrapped around Kagome in a tight embrace that should have crushed her to the bone. He was so happy that she was with him that his chest was hurt with the overflowing feeling.<p>

Kagome blinked up at the ceiling and let herself be shifted into Sesshomaru's embrace. He was wearing his traditional clothing and nothing seemed out of place, but everything was different. The colors were brighter and more defined. She could see every fiber in the bedding and every stitch in the curtains. The air smelled fresh with a hint of something salty in the air.

Looking around, Kagome felt as if everything was playing before her in slow motion.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled slowly and let herself hear the noises around. Soft footsteps in the hall and birds out of the door. Whispers of voices that seemed to be barely there, but what she noticed most, was Sesshomaru's natural scent that before today, she could almost barely catch a whiff of it.

He smelled of the forest at the very beginning of autumn. He smelled of crisp leaves falling and warm water on a cool night.

Desire stirred deep in Kagome's belly, but more than that stirred too. Something that Kagome could only describe as _hunger_. It was intense and demanding. Her arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck as she whispered into his ear.

"I'm hungry."

With Kagome in him arms, Sesshomaru pulled the bell-pull and within moments a servant arrived and knocked on the door. "Mi Lord?"

"Bring food. Bring every kind of food that is available in the kitchens to this room immediately." They both heard as the servant scurried down the hall and down the steps.

Sesshomaru turned worried eyes toward Kagome. "How are you faring?" He wanted to ask more of her, but it seemed as if a lump had formed itself into his throat and he could not get past it. Unexpected feeling were bombarding his body and he was too afraid to see what they were. The emotions running rampant inside of him were strong enough to give him pause.

"I'm just hungry. How long have I been in there?"

"For more than a month."

Kagome surprisingly took the news well. She look around the room as if seeing it in a new light, and then her eyes locked on to Sesshomaru's. She leaned in close, but Sesshomaru couldn't make out her intentions, but when she missed his face and went instead for his neck, Sesshomaru whole body tightened and he let loose a groan that was full of longing.

Kagome didn't know why she was feeling the way she was, but her mind seemed to not be all in the right place.

Something inside of her was whispering for her to kiss him, but as she neared his face a stronger urge made itself known and she went for his neck. The fact that Sesshomaru groaned in surrender more of his neck to her ministrations made the _hunger _in her belly increase as well as a surge of pleasure.

Her hands traced the muscles in his arms, feeling their strength, then made way to the quivering muscles of his stomach. The slightest touch seemed to make Sesshomaru lose piece after piece of his mind.

He let her feel him, thinking that if he did what he wanted to do with her that he would crush her with his need.

Kagome liked the way he was acting. She was dominating him even if she did not know it. Sesshomaru was being submissive and that made pleasure rip through her body until it was almost quaking.

A small knock was sounded at the door and the smell of food drifted through the air. Kagome was snapped out of her trance-like-state and so was Sesshomaru. He seemed to recover faster than Kagome and he sat her down and called in the servants. He was feeling weak in the knees but he refused to continue anything with Kagome until she had regained her strength.

Even with that thought in his mind, it took everything in him to not ignore the servants and have her right there on the floor. Bed. It made no difference. As long as he had her lush body under him. That one night of pleasure was not nearly enough to satisfy him and his body was already anticipating the future nights that were to come.

The servants brought in enough food to feed a small army and more. As soon as the door was closed, Kagome did not waste any time filling her mouth with anything that she could see with her eyes. Fish, chicken, some demon meats, and vegetables enough to make anyone cringe with the thought of it.

Sesshomaru did not let Kagome dine alone. He grabbed a few choices of food that still had blood leaking out onto the plate.

The food disappeared as soon as it appeared and then there was nothing left.

Sesshomaru was surprised with how much Kagome could consume in her stomach with her tiny waist. She looked as if she should have been full with the first thing she picked up, but it apparently was not the case.

Kagome on the other hand was still _hungry. _Of all the food she consumed she was full in one sense, but a whole entirely different one was still starving. It was the one she had felt earlier in Sesshomaru's arms. So that is where she decided to go.

Faster than Sesshomaru expected, Kagome threw herself at him and started to rip off his clothing. He was in a state of shock that Kagome could even move, better yet want to have intercourse.

His body was still clamoring with need, but he was adaminent that he would wait until Kagome was alright. She was asleep for over an entire month and now she was awake and attacking him with her desire for him.

He wanted to give in badly, but it did not sit well in his mind about what was going on. Kagome was finally awake and she should have been full of questions about what happened, why did it happen, and things of that matter.

Sesshomaru grabbed both of Kagome's hands from away from his body and held them still. She was struggling against him with everything inside of her and she wanted Sesshomaru to submit to her.

Words would not, could not describe how she was feeling. It was like a dam was broken inside of her and she had to be the one. She had to be the one dominating. She had to be the alpha, but Sesshomaru was making it hard for her to do so with his hands pinning her arms to her sides. Kagome thrashed back and forth making frustrated sounds between her clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru did not know what to do with her. He put her down on the bed and she grabbed him with her and he fell atop of her.

His body reacted violently and his swiftly rising erection made him slightly dizzy. His eyes crossed when Kagome ran a single finger from the very tip of him all the way to the base and then gripped him through the cloth of his remaining clothing.

It was almost enough to have him coming like he was, but that would be a disgrace. Maneuvering above Kagome, Sesshomaru locked Kagome's arms to her sides with his legs as he sat on her stomach.

The position put her in a forcefully submissive position and it made her crazy. Her eyes were turning red and her newly found youkai let itself known by pressing its demonic aura against Sesshomaru's. It was so powerful that it forced Sesshomaru aura to react and Sesshomaru's eyes bled red. He was surprised at how furious it was beating against Sesshomaru's but he was still stronger than Kagome and she did not put up a difficult fight.

Her bucking underneath him though was something else entirely different. It sent tingles along his flesh and he was so close to taking her that he could almost taste it.

Kagome tried desperately to free herself, but with Sesshomaru sitting on top of her it was proving to be difficult. The _hunger_ in the pit of her belly was increasing into a ache. How would she survive if Sesshomaru would not submit to her. Her body was tiring of fighting against him, but she could do nothing trapped as she was.

"Sesshomaru." Her voice gave the pair of them pause. It was low and sultry. She sounded like a seductress of the highest order. Sesshomaru was caught by surprise. His body began to shake slightly with the need coursing through his veins. Kagome did not let this fact pass by unnoticed and she started to move her body in a way that had Sesshomaru's control slipping rapidly. Her stomach was moving against his jewels in a way that suggested things to come.

Sesshomaru leaned down and sniffed Kagome's neck where her mating mark was. At the angle he was sitting, it was easier for Kagome to push him off of her and when she went to try it, Sesshomaru had already anticipated the move and grabbed hold of the futon on both the sides of her head.

His tongue traced random patterns from her earlobe to the base of her throat that held her rapid heartbeat.

When he was done with his exploration, he whispered in her ear with his husky voice that they were going to wait for intercourse until he was sure that she could take it.

Then he bit down.

Kagome let out a small scream at the shear pleasure that he gave her without really doing anything. Her body was on fire and even though she wanted this, something inside of her was still telling her to fill the hunger on the inside. It wanted Sesshomaru to submit to her and even though logically she knew that Sesshomaru would not submit to anyone, it did not care. The more the challenge he was the more it wanted.

Kagome was powerless to stop it.

It was like a overflow of conflicting emotions were on the inside of her and she could do nothing about it. It was her that was making the decisions and it seemed foolish to deny her what she so desperately wanted.

"Sesshomaru, let me up. Let me touch you."

"No. We know where this is leading and it will not go there. You are not fully well as of yet. You are acting different..." And that is when it hit him. Suyuri had told him that she would try to dominate him. How could he know that she would try it in the bedroom? Her nibbling at his neck was a crear sign of what she was trying to do, but the way it made Sesshomaru feel, he did not stop to think about what was happening.

He did not want to stop to think about what was going to happen.

Who in their right mind would?

Kagome was still struggling, but everything she did was futile. Sesshomaru would not let her up. Her body was on fire for him and she could do nothing about it.

Sesshomaru let Kagome's arms loose suddenly and she jumped to a sitting position and started touching him. Her hands were all on his body, but what he did was for a reason. She wanted release and in the end she would have it. The only thing wrong with what he was thinking was that he would be left unsatisfied.

"Kagome. You will remain still.." It was more of a statement that a question, but it didn't matter because she continued to ignore it. Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her once again and shook her into looking into his eyes instead of at his overheated body. "Remain still!" The dominance in the tone of his voice took her aback, but she nodded her head non-the less.

Unleashing her slowly, Sesshomaru sat there atop Kagome and waited to see if she would make a move. After a moment of almost complete stillness, he started to undress her slowly. All she had on was a robe, but he made it seem as if she wore layers and layers of clothing. Kagome was thinking about how she was going to get Sesshomaru under her, but he started to nibble at her skin and thinking evaded her as sensation took over.

His mouth on her skin was like a ghost of a touch. Not there, but not lacking. His hands skimmed over her taut pink nipples and Kagome shook. Ghost hands were touching her all over her body. She would feel his hands roaming over and down her stomach, but then he would lift them to come in contact with her aching breasts.

He was going to kill her.

The slightest touch set her aflame. Her whole body was shivering and it was a contradiction to how she was actually feeling. Sesshomaru on the other hand was all fire.

He wanted to bring Kagome to the brink of pleasure, but he was heating himself up as well. The sounds that she was emitting from her mouth was enough to send the hair on the back of his neck standing tall. He didn't see how he was going to pleasure her ad then leave afterwards crazy with lusts.

As his mouth skinned over Kagome's abdomen, Sesshomaru thought about all that was transpiring and all that had happened since he awoke from the sleep that he was in.

His arm was now restored. Kagome is now a demon. He had a traitor in his home. Now he was a breath away from making love to his mate. If he knew this was going to happen when Kagome had first asked him to join their group, then he would have killed her on the spot. Looking back now, while in the situation that he is in, he would not have done it.

Something inside of him was intrigued by the little Miko and he could do nothing about it.

"Sesshomaru, Damn it! Stop teasing me!"

But he did not stop until her legs started to shake and sweat was visibly starting to fall from her face and when he finally placed his mouth over her heat and touched his lips to her, Kagome screamed.

Her body felt as if it wanted to coil up in a not and melt into a puddle. Her muscles did not know how to act with the assault that was Sesshomaru and her mind had already accepted defeat to her dominating his body. For now.

His mouth worked wonders on her bundle of nerves and when that muscle entered her the slightest bit, Kagome bucked. It was like lightening was passing through her body. Everything was magnified by a thousand. It felt as if she were walking a path of destruction and to her amazement, she loved every bit of it.

Sesshomaru was struggling with keeping his composure, but with every sound that came out of her mouth, a groan would leave his. With every erotic twist of Kagome's hips, Sesshomaru would ground his hips against the bedding.

It was only making him more frustrated and flustered.

Her hands were running through his hair. The newly formed claws running along his scalp was pleasure and pain. He wanted to bury himself deep into her core and lose himself.

He flicked his tongue on that bundle of nerves and Kagome came apart in his arms.

She screamed and clawed his body closer to her own and Sesshomaru did not resist. For with her release, Sesshomaru's mind was completely shut off from rational thought.

He did not know when his hakamas came off, but it did not matter as he slammed himself into Kagome's willing body. She tensed but for a moment then started to match his fast paced rhythm that had not ceased since he entered her.

The blood pumping through Sesshomaru's veins was like a waterfall of sound in his ears. It, Kagome's moans, and his own breathing pushed him forward in his movements.

He wanted to flip Kagome over and enter her from behind, but the desperate need in him would not take her any other way until he was satisfied. His heartbeat was so loud in his ears that he was sure that even the lowest of demons could hear it.

Kagome was starting to tighten around his erection and that spurred his movements even more. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noted that She was going to be sore after the lovemaking, but it was ignored for the pleasure.

She was so tight when he entered her that he could have turned himself over to the beast for fear of losing his mind against the all consuming pleasure of being inside of her heat.

Kagome came so quickly, so unexpected, and so suddenly, that Sesshomaru lost his breath and came along with her in a lava flow on sensation. For a moment in time he could not see.

Both of their bodies were poised and completely still with the mind blowing climax that they experienced. Sesshomaru wanted to move until he was spent, but was afraid that any movement would render him unconscious.

After a moment, Kagome went lax under him and Sesshomaru collapsed on top of her. He waited a few moments and then lifted himself off of her and headed for the hot springs.

His bones felt as if they melted and formed together again. He was a little bit shaky, but it was worth it. Kagome would hopefully be out for a while and he could tent to some things that he had been putting off before going back to her.

He was happy that she was alright and hopefully she would not relapse into what she was in before. He would get the priestess Suyuri and have her watch over Kagome until his return.

Sesshomaru had to deal with the two servants.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha knew what was going on and it made him hurt on the inside. He was far away from the palace in the surrounding forest so that he would not hear what was going on. At first he couldn't believe what was going on, but when he heard Kagome's scream with his delicate ears, it almost killed him.<p>

He never really knew the depths of his feelings of Kagome until he arrived at Sesshomaru's palace.

Kagome was forever out of his reach.

The depression that he had felt before had come back, but it was not so bad this time.

The thing was, he wanted someone for him. To loved and to be loved back and now he felt as if his chances ended at Kagome. Who else would want a half-breed? He was only accepted now because of his strength and how he could protect villagers, but if he was lacking, then they would try to dispose of him like any other common demon.

It was saddening.

To know that no one would want you and that you would be alone for the rest of your life. The one possibility that he had was now not an option. Sesshomaru had took his possible love. He hated to see Kagome as such, but that was how it was.

A small part of his was happy for the fact. If he didn't truly love Kagome and they had mated or married, then they would grow to hate one another.

Yeah.

He was now glad that things turned out the way that it did, but it still left a hole in his heart.

Maybe he was destined not to find the one he truly could love.

* * *

><p><strong>If I told you to leave a review, would that be too much? No? I didn't think so... I really like this chapter and you all should know before hand that this is not the end of Kagome trying to dominating Sesshomaru. It will only get more interesting. I really hope that you liked this chapter and I hope you give me some positive feedback... If anything you should be happy that this was a long chapter... I almost made it 2000 words lol, I went over by 1650...<strong>

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another Chapter, another day... I think it is about time that you all go on to it... Ps: I just know that I will be getting over that 200 review mark!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Suppressing The Beast And Feeding The Need**

* * *

><p>"How was their behavior?"<p>

"It was fine my lord Sesshomaru. The little black haired beauty is a bit of a fighter. She says that she wants to be released and that she done nothing wrong. The other one, well, you can literally see the nervousness coming off her in waves. Other that that, all is well."

"Hn. You will take me to the brown haired girl."

"Yes my Lord. Her name be Mina." Of course Sesshomaru did not answer the stable master. He just stood there and walked along. He knew where the girl was. He could smell her scent among the others. The other girl was of course on the opposite side of the place.

They were all now in something like a dungeon, walking through the damp and dark halls that should have scared anyone of a weak mind. Sesshomaru was hoping for just that. He wanted this interrogation over with before it started. He wanted to get back to Kagome and make love to her and love her. His thoughts at one point should have scared him, but he had begun to realize that to live without Kagome, is to have no life.

She had quite literally shoved her way into his life. He found that he liked the fact that she was going nowhere.

"Here is the room My Lord."

Sesshomaru stepped inside of the room that was warmer than that of the halls. A quick glance showed that the girl was on the makeshift futon in the corner balled up. Her food trey was empty, but her cup of water was full. She didn't seem to know that they were in the room, but the stable master walked over to her and gently shook her already shaking body.

The smell of her nervousness was coming off her in waves.

"Wake up gal. The Lord has come to see you."

She jumped up off of the futon like it was cursed and immediately dropped to the floor in a low bow, speaking in a rushed voice. "I am sorry for speaking out of turn my Lord Sesshomaru, but can you please tell me why I am in confinement? I do not believe that I have done anything wrong."

At the end of her talking, she gasped for breath and then, seemingly unconsciously, held her breath. Sesshomaru let her wallow in misery for a while before putting her out of it by starting the interrogation. It would not do to have her pass out for lack of breathing.

"You will answer my questions and you will answer correctly or you will suffer the consequences. You and another servant was overheard speaking in such a manner that could get you killed. What were you talking about?"

She immediately knew what he was speaking of and didn't hesitate to speak her mind. "My Lord, I was not speaking of such. It was the other servant known as Shiri. She has been bad mouthing your new mate, Lady Kagome. She said that you are a fool to fall for her and that Lady Kagome is a.. A word that I think it would be best if i did not speak."

Her head was still bowed, in the center of the triangle of her fingers. Sesshomaru let the words digest. He really didn't think of anything when he mated Kagome, but of course the consequences would be high. Now he had to introduce her to the society of demons that were of high class and rank. Most of which despised humans. Of course now Kagome was not human, even her looks have changed since he had first saw her, but she still was not demon. At least he didn't think. Her powers were awe inspiring as a miko and she could have wiped out an entire population of demons if she willed it.

That made her an enemy to most.

Now, he was aware, that only he, and possible the miko Suyuri, knew about Kagome's change.

He walked out of the room and left for the other servant named Shiri, all the while, thinking. He would have to keep Kagome to herself, even if he had to chain her to the bed. That thought brought up to many images to his mind and he momentarily banned it. He would of course have to allow her friends to see her. That would have to be in private also. In one weeks time, it would be time for the servants to leave the castle for an entire week.

It was only done once every couple of months, but the time is non-the-less coming up. That time would be used to train Kagome in all of the arts that she would require once the ball is being held. He could already picture it being tiring.

Walking into Shiri's room, Sesshomaru was hit with a wave of nervousness and defiance from the female. He immediately knew that what the other girl said was the truth. She was standing in a challenging position that raised Sesshomaru's hackles. If she did not learn her place and soon, then Sesshomaru would put her in it. He had enough problems with dominating females. Even though his was a delightful thing, it could get out of hand in the future if it continued to happen.

"My Lord, May I ask why I have been whisked away like so and held like a animal?"

"Do not ask ridiculous questions." He looked down her nose at him. "I have heard that you do not approve of my mate. Is this not true."

Her face drained of color, but other than that nothing else on her face changed. "I do not know what you are talking about My Lord. It is not my place to judge you or your choices."

"But you have done just that. Do not think me the fool. I can smell the lies rolling off of your tongue. You will admit everything you know, but before this, you will remain in solitary confinement for a few days. No food, No water. Hopefully this will loosen your tongue."

With that. He left the room, not wanting to be in her presence for a moment longer.

Sesshomaru left the hidden place behind the stables and headed for his mate. Too much was going on and all he wanted to do was be with her. It seemed as if everything was happening to her and if he left Kagome for just a moment, then something else would definitely happen.

He would do his best to make sure that nothing else would.

* * *

><p>Kagome was awake in her room in her bed. She still could not believe how everything looked so different. She wondered why this change was different than the one before. She could feel that nothing physically changed about her since she first mated Sesshomaru, but inside felt different.<p>

Her honey brown eyes stared up at the roof and traced the intricately made patterns that she had never noticed before. 'Maybe it was because we actually _did _it.' That had to be the reason. Before, she had changed but a little, gaining some strength and her altered appearance. Now she was sure that she was not human anymore. Sesshomaru had told her to let go and embrace that what was a part of her.

She did and not she was different.

But somehow, she felt as if she still had some of her Miko powers running inside of her along with her demon.

It was a little hard to take in, but she seemed to be alright with it. The next mystery to solve was that of Sesshomaru. While they were joined with one another, she had an overwhelming urge to control him, to dominate him. The feeling was running through her even now and she knew that it would be worse in his presence.

It was a wonderful thing to feel him on top of her, but she felt as if she didn't establish that she would be the alpha in the relationship, then everything would be in disarray. It didn't make sense to her but it did.

She would figure it out later. Not she was to focused on her surroundings and things going on inside of the castle. She wanted to venture outside, but she somehow knew that it would not work out to her benefit. She _knew _that something would happen. She would wait for Sesshomaru to come and visit her. She could already feel his presence inside of the castle.

At was a strong aura and held power unbound inside. It attracted her and made her aroused at the same time. She could feel that side of her wanting to get out and take over, but she held it back with a power that she didn't think she possessed.

When Sesshomaru did finally reach the door of her room, he had to stop and compose himself. The smell of Kagome's arousal was beating at the door and he knew that he would not be able to contain himself if he just simply _walked _into the room.

He walked into the room with his breath held and immediately released it when little tingle roamed all over his body like invisible hands. It hadn't happened in so long that it caught him off guard. His arousal was immediate and he had to stop from taking her like he wanted to.

She was looking at him like it was her last wish before death. Everywhere her eyes touched his body that part flamed.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru and let her eyes follow every curve of his body. She was still struggling on the inside with whatever was there, but she was winning. Getting up off of her back on her bed, she made her way to Sesshomaru. His body was as stiff as a board until Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Then he found that his hands had a mind of their own. They grabbed her bottom and gave a squeeze before pulling her flush with his body. He was hard against her and the tingles increased.

Kagome pushed Sesshomaru back onto the futon and he didn't complain. She wasn't being dominant, he could feel it. When he landed on the bed, she stripped them both of their clothing before starting to kiss his body. Sesshomaru wanted to move, but held his hands clenched on the side of him. He let her do what she wanted to him, but it was getting increasingly difficult.

Her mouth started at his throat where his pulse was beating and made it's way to his chest. She licked his nipple and Sesshomaru though that he would lose himself before they even started.

He has had many females, but non of them seemed to keen on paying attention to that particular part of his anatomy. Feeling zaps of heat go straight to his groin, Sesshomaru could not help bucking on the bed. Her other fingers came up to flick across his other neglected nipple and he felt himself go dizzy with holding himself back.

When those said fingers left his chest to venture lower, he thought that he would cry out. They evaded that part of him that screamed out for her touch and went to his thigh, then back up to play with that muscle behind his balls.

He did cry out then.

The heat that spread out through his body reached an all new heights. She removed her hand and when she did, he found Kagome gone from his chest and above his member, breathing on his cock.

She took him into her mouth before he could get anything out of his mouth.

His eyes crossed.

He felt like exploding into her. Before Kagome could register what happened, Sesshomaru had her on her back and was inside her. The force of his strokes took her breath away, she wanted to keep pace, but him inside her was making all of her thinking impossible.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by her waist and held her in place while he pounded inside of her.

He could feel her rapidly rising climax with her inner muscles tightening around him as he thrust into her. He moved one of his hands from her waist and touched her between her folds.

She was drenched.

When he pinched that little bundle of nerves, Kagome screamed and came so hard, clenched so hard around Sesshomaru, that he couldn't move. The inability to move when when all he wanted to do was drive into her some more pushed him over the edge and he came after her in a lava flow of heat.

His breath was forced from his chest as he rubbed against Kagome. She clenched around him once again and the feeling of her pulling him deeper inside of her was almost enough to where he wanted to shout again. Sesshomaru bit into the skin of Kagome's neck, at her mating mark, and then licked the wounds.

When their breathing calmed and Kagome's body relaxed enough, Sesshomaru pulled out of her and leaned up to look into her drowsy eyes.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it has been a while, but a lot is going on around me... I hope you like this chapter and review. Tell me what you think!<strong>

**(I am almost finished with my schooling too... YAY!) I'm too Happy!**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's been so long! I have been trying to go through all of my chapters to Unexpected Conscious and Passion and do them all over again, but TO HELL WITH ALL OF THAT! I WANT TO WRITE! (I can do all of that stuff later). I know it's been forever, but I'm back to writing... I hope you enjoy the story...**

**Chapter Twenty: Dominate pt. 2**

* * *

><p>Previous: <em>"We need to talk."<em>

Kagome sighed into Sesshomaru's hair. She _did NOT _want to talk. She wanted to be in the bed with her mate. She wanted to be making powerful love to him until neither of them could not stand anymore. _That _is what she wanted to do. She could feel that rebellion inside of her swelling up with the need to fight back. To prove to her mate that she was the alpha and what she wanted, she got.

She felt no need to deny herself what she wanted.

"I don't wish to speak now. I would rather lay here with you Sesshomaru." And she snuggled up against him to prove her point, but Sesshomaru would not be denied. He needed to talk to Kagome about all that was going on since she fell into that state of unconsciousness that lasted for such a long time.

Kagome was the Lady of the West now and with that came certain responsibilities that had to be tended to. With everything happening so quickly, he needed to introduce her to the vast society of demons. If things were his way, then he would keep her in his room and love her body for all of eternity, but he was not so lucky. He needed to speak with his mate.

"No, Kagome." Sesshomaru removed himself from Kagome's arms and sat up on the futon, moving off so that he could cloth himself.

Kagome's anger rose and with it, so did her voice.

"I SAID THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK SESSHOMARU! _Come_ back to bed!" Kagome shouted and then her voice calmed as she held out her arms to him.

Like he was going to come back.

Sesshomaru released a growl deep in his throat at his defiant mate. He would not tolerate her speaking to him, The Lord of the West, in such a manner such as that.

In a moment, Sesshomaru was on Kagome and his hand wrapped around her throat. "Submit to me, Bitch!" Sesshomaru growled through clenched teeth at her.

Kagome was livid with rage. How dare he talk to her in such a manner. She was alpha now. The way she figured, he was just holding her spot until she arrived. The Kagome inside of herself was appalled at how she was acting, but the baser side of her continued to buck at the way her mate was treating her. The baser side of her wanted to make him realize who he was messing with like that. With his hand wrapped around her, she could not get words out enough to tell him to back off, so she decided that she would make him.

With all of her strength, Kagome pushed both of her hands against Sesshomaru's face and he went flying through the double glass windows that led outside to the balcony.

Kagome was shocked to say the least, but still, her baser side liked that she had finally put him in his place and wanted more, so she went flying through the broken window after him, so that she could show him to never dominate her again. As soon as her body left the balcony though, Sesshomaru was behind her and grabbed a hold of her hair and slammed Kagome down in the dirt with the force of a small army.

When Kagome pushed Sesshomaru through the window, he was beyond shocked. And then his anger picked up. A flashback to what the silent miko, Suyuri, had said played through his mind but he was beyond those words.

_'When she awakens, you will need to dominate her, for if you don't, she will lose herself to the demon. You must stop this at all costs.'_

Sesshomaru would stop her alright. He was the alpha and his mate would be reminded of her place. Behaving as she was would not be tolerated for one moment. What made Sesshomaru even madder as Kagome forced herself up from the ground and took a swing at him with her fists was, she had won the argument.

They would be talking later.

Kagome claws pierced through Sesshoamru's Yukata and almost made contact with his skin. Something in him wanted to go easy on Kagome, but Sesshomaru knew if that happened, then he would be in the same situation again with his mate. He needed to show her now or he would be showing her who is alpha again later.

Sesshomaru struck Kagome in her abdomen and hit her in her face, claws and all. Kagome's eyes were turning red in her anger and she struch out in blind fury, trying to hit Sesshomaru, to give him a blow like the one she received, but he was to quick with his movements.

While Kagome fought with all of the grace of a wild animal caught in a corner, Sesshomaru fought and dodged like a feline, stalking his prey.

Mad, Kagome threw herself at Sesshomaru, only to be knocked away like some lowly insect that dared to invade his space, but she was not without fail in her attack. As Kagome hit the ground again, A fine line shown on Sesshomaru's cheek, just below his magenta stripes.

No one had gotten so close to him before to strike his face and he was beyond reasonable as he fought with his mate. His claws was tearing into her skin and blood was flowing out of her at an alarming pace, but still she fought.

Kagome refused to give up her dominance to anyone! Not her mate, Kami, ANYONE! It was raging inside of her to take over Sesshomaru and to win their battle. Her body was tiring after countless minuets receiving wounds and giving only a few. Her breathing was ragged, but still she fought on, waiting for an opportunity to strike a blow to her mate that would have him on her knees.

The wind blew and offered a temporary relief to Kagome's heating body. She relaxed her stance on the soft green grass as they fought. Kagome kept looking at Sesshomaru. Looking. Waiting for an opening, and when she finally did see one, as he raised his arm to strike out at her face, she dodged to the left and kicked, hearing at least one crack from his rib breaking.

Thinking it was a small victory, Kagome was about to jump back, but Sesshomaru didn't miss a beat, he was on her in a moment, punching her in her side until several of her own ribs were broken.

Sesshomaru's clothing was tattered and torn and Kagome's naked body was bruised and broken. She dropped down to her knees and howled to the wind. She would not give up.

The pain of her loss was nothing but fuel to her. The beastly side of her refused to accept defeat so easily.

Sesshomaru eyes opened wide when Kagome dropped down to the ground and yelled out into the dirt. A moment passed and her aura built around her to almost suffocating.

The outline of her body seemed to be like a heartbeat with the way that it grew inch after inch. Then foot after foot.

She was transforming into the natural form of a inu demon.

Sesshomaru gave her room and transformed himself, not chancing the wait when she would finish transforming. The transformation by itself would spike her rage more than she probably would have ever experienced, it being her first time. He had the good grace to be born the way he was, transforming since he was a pup. Kagome would have to experience the pain of her bones shattering and then reforming. Growing and stretching. Her organs would have to move, reshape, grow. Her body would have to make up for the things that she needed in this natural form.

With her being weak from a loss of unaccountable blood and her body overexerting herself with fighting, adrenaline, and a number of wounds received and her body naturally trying to heal, Kagome could have died with the change. But even now, she was standing tall, silver and black fur shining in the barely light under the clouds, growling at her foe and mate, looking like an avenging angel from the heavens.

Kagome attacked and Sesshomaru dodged out of the way. He would be ashamed to say, but he had grown so use to fighting with one arm, that he was almost thrown off balance that he had it again. He had no choice but to learn quickly though. Kagome was relentless in her anger and he could not afford anymore injuries.

On her part or his own. Kagome was still fighting him, but it would end soon. Sesshomaru could feel it in his bones.

She was to tired to continue on and he would not let his mate die. So Sesshomaru did the only thing he could think of in that moment to end it all.

He waited for an opening.

It was easily found. Kagome was ragged with overexertion and her defenses were crumbling fast. When Kagome swiped her silver and black stripped paw at him, he went to the side and took her neck into his mouth, biting down where her mating mark would be in that form.

Kagome fought and fought, even raking her claws down Sesshomaru's chest and leaving deep lacerations there, but Sesshomaru did not give up.

Eventually Kagome, wore out, stopped fighting, released a sigh of defeat, and went limp in Sesshomaru's grasp.

Sesshomaru stayed like that for a while, calming his own body. When he finally let Kagome down, she transformed back to her natural state and he was not far behind her.

Now naked himself, Sesshomaru picked up his mate and looked around at the battle ground just outside of his fortress. Everything was littered with blood or covered with scratch marks. Non of the green grass that was there before remained and it looked as if it was going to rain. Looking back at his fortress, he was surprised to notice that he had attracted a audience of his half-brother and his pack. On the side was Jaken, barely noticeable besides his head and his Staff of Two Heads blocking Inuyasha's path.

The little one's were nowhere to be seen and that was a relief to him. He had no desire for Rin to become afraid of him of to awaken in the night with nightmares. She had enough of that do to the wolves that killed her.

Walking back under the balcony of his room, he jumped to the top noting that the double windows were replaced and any debris that remained were gone. His room was once again impeccably clean and new sets of clothing was laid on the bed for him and his mate. Kagome would not be in clothing for days to come with her wounds. He laid her atop the bedding and summoned a healer for her and for a servant to sponge bathe her. He knew that she would be out for a while and left the room for a hot bath after everything was situated.

He should have felt guilt over the way Kagome's body was injured, and all by him, but he did not. He was the alpha and she needed to be put in her place. Sesshomaru could not help but to be proud of Kagome though. She had injured him and much more than that, she was powerful. He knew that she was powerful when he had mated her, but now he could see it with his own eyes.

She was magnificent to behold in her beauty.

While Sesshomaru's fun in his inu form was an mirror image of himself, Kagome was different. Her eyes were crimson, but her fur was brilliant. Black engulfed her body while underneath, her fur was a blinding white. Her legs were black up until her feet which were a blend of both colors. Her ears were white and silver and the tip of her tail was white.

Nothing could compare to her beauty. Both in the form of woman and in the form of inu.

Soaking in the water, Sesshomaru though about his Half-brother and his pack. He would need to explain thing and prepare Kagome for the things that were to come. Things needed to be taken care of and he needed to do them soon. Before he had a full blooded war on his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>It has been a long time and I am proud of this chapter... I'm not good at fight scenes, but this one seemed worthy, I think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I do hope you accept my apology for being away for so long...<strong>

**R&R**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know it's been a while... Hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter Twenty One: Waiting**

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet. Shippo and Rin didn't see the confrontation between Sesshomaru and Kagome, but they felt the tension in the air so thick that you could cut through it.<p>

Like all kids, they bunched together and started to play quietly until things got back to normal.

Everyone, even Jaken gathered in something that resembled a tea room, but the image was damaged by the painting tools and random things laying about along with other toys. it was the only room in the hugely built palace that seemed remotely comfortable. Part of the reason was because it was untouched by servants. Everything inside was sloppily placed and out of order.

If felt like a family room.

Sango and Miroku was gathered in a corner whispering to one another, while Inuyasha sat by the door and pretended not to pay attention to the conversation they were having, but failed at it with his twitching ear.

Jaken was ignored completely as tears were in his eyes not forming enough to completely drop down his face. Rin would glance over, but didn't want to interrupt. Jaken could be overemotional at times.

The room was mostly quiet. Everyone wanted to go out and search for answers to questions that they had, but didn't know how to go about approaching it. Their beloved friend and miko was changed and nothing that they could do would or could reverse it.

The fight that they had witnessed between Sesshomaru and Kagome seemed almost unreal. They had caught it from the very beginning. All were heading out before the skies decided to open up and let loose the rain that it had been holding. The children were running towards the door when Inuyasha caught a scent. It was anger and determination. He immediately ordered Jaken to take them inside and keep them safe.

The little green toad actually listened, but he came rushing back out after he put them in a room and demanded that they stay put. It was when he was running out of the castle that they heard glass shattering and a thud that followed.

All raced to the scene and was surprised at what they saw.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were going all out with their fight. Kagome was completely naked and Sesshomaru clothed.

Inuyasha, the hero that he was, rushed out only to be held back by the force of Jaken's staff of two heads.

_"You FOOL! Do not intervene between a fight with two inu's. You will only get in the way and be killed! Don't you see my master and his wench. She is losing herself and he is bringing her back the only way he knows how!"_

_As much as Inuyasha wanted to hit Jaken over the head and rush to his friends aid, he was right. Kagome didn't even look like herself. Everything about her was different. Even though she was covered in dirt from head to toe, he could see some of her skin still. It seemed to glow. Her hair, eyes, all changed. Even her scent._

_She was attacking Sesshomaru with rage coursing through her. It seemed as if she couldn't even feel the wounds that Sesshomaru was inflicting upon her. If it was him, he would have already been on the ground bleeding to death._

_That just showed him how much stronger she was now. How could something like this even happen. She was Kagome. The nicest person that he had even known. Now she was losing her mind and mated to his brother. If he could, he would have taken back what ever he had done to push Kagome towards his brother that day._

_Kagome was on the ground on her knees howling after Sesshomaru dealt her several punches to her ribs that was sure to break them. In a blink of an eye, Kagome was transforming. Sesshomaru completed his in mere seconds while Kagome's transformation was painstakingly slow._

_Inuyasha could here the bones breaking in her body and reforming. It had to be severely painful considering the wounds that she had already accumulated and the broken ribs. He could not help but worry about his best friend. He was suppose to be the one to protect her, but he had to leave that up his brother now. Kagome was in his hands and he could not do a thing about it. Inuyasha felt suddenly old. He had been through it all and it seemed like it would be getting worse._

_The fight between Kagome and Sesshomaru in their full Inu forms did not take long, but at the end of it, When Sesshomaru latched onto Kagome's neck and She pretty much shredded his chest with her claws._

_That made everyone watching flinch. Sesshomaru, the dog that he was, didn't even blink._

Now they were All sitting, a few hours later, waiting on news on what occurred. Sesshomaru couldn't dodge them again about news and their friend. They had all seen her. The wounds, the nakedness. They all wanted answers.

Sesshomaru arrived in the room exactly an hour after what happened outside, looking impeccable and undamaged. They all knew better. The scratch in his chest would take at least two days to complete heal. No one rushed to him with a ton of questions, but he was surprised at who spoke up first, even though Sesshomaru shouldn't have been.

"You mind explaining what in the hell is going on?" Inuyasha got out.

"As much as I like your way of speaking, _brother, _I would much rather have you not talk at all."

Inuyasha bristled up at that, but before he could speak, Sesshomaru spoke up. "I do not know how to explain what you saw, but it still is none of your business. You will see Kagome in two days time at breakfast."

Feelings of relief, excitement, anxiety, and more circulated throughout the room, but it all broke with the excitement of Rin and Shippo bouncing up and down in their tracks.

"Are you sure Lord Sesshomaru?"

He nodded his head to both Rin and Shippo.

"Yay!" She burst out. "Come on Shippo, We have to make her a gift!"

Their excitement made everyone smile, but Sesshomaru had a ton of things going through his mind and all of those thoughts revolved around Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and I apologize, but I did say I was going to force myself out of this writers block... This is what I came up with...<strong>

****~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess****


	22. Chapter 22

**It's been Way to long and I severely apologize for that... I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter Twenty Two: I Missed You**

* * *

><p>Two days passed by faster than anyone thought it would. The excitement in the air had everyone on edge and happy. The children were running around making things for Kagome that they thought that she would like to have or would be necessary to have.<p>

Sesshomaru left his chambers with Kagome twice since he had come out with the announcement that Kagome would be seeing them at breakfast. There was always the insufferable paperwork that he had to take care of and documents that had to be read over and signed with his signature. But overall, Kagome, his mate, was never far from his mind. He could _feel _her through their bond. She was agitated and wanting.

The way she craved him even after he had to dominate her made something in his chest swell.

Sesshomaru never thought that he would end up with the priestess that was now his life long mate. She would have his pups and she would forever be by his side. That brought along the thought of what was going to happen with his half-breed brother Inuyasha. It was killing him to know that he had harmed Kagome, but it was killing him more knowing that he knew his exact location and still could not _kill _him. How was he going to get through all the things that were going on in his mind and now act out because of how he felt. Everything was so confusing.

His mate.

The mute miko.

His half-brother.

Even the clay miko.

Everything would be so much better if he could take out the latter two and continue on with his life as if they had never existed, but he knew that he could not do any such things.

As long as Kagome still wanted to forgive Inuyasha and still had that in her heart then he would do as she wished.

It still didn't mean that could not wish for it.

Laying on his bedding in his chambers with an agitated Kagome was going to ruin him. Her emotions were running wild. He tried to reach through the bond through their mind and talk to her, tell her to clam down, but it was futile. It was like a wall was blocking him from her and that confused him more. It seemed as if the mind speaking was a thing that worked randomly. Anything that Sesshomaru could not control completely was not something that he trusted.

"If you would calm down, then you would realize that all of this worrying is for naught, mate."

Kagome just looked at Sesshomaru like he was being crazy and continued to pace the carpeted floors. Nothing seemed like it would work on her. She was almost completely healed from her wounds, besides some mild scarring.

Taking matters into his own hands, Sesshomaru picked up his mate in a burst of demon speed to lay her down on the bed, stripping her from her robe to her bare skin before she could even recognise what he was doing...

"Sesshomaru, stop it. I'm to worried and sore to think about sex with you now."

He continued to lift her up to get the robe from under her.

"I mean, what if they hate me now. How would I act around them all? It's too much to think about, but I can't seem to stop myself."

With the help of Sesshomaru, her mate, he stopped all thinking and gave her something to feel. An hour or so later, Kagome found herself very reluctantly going towards the dining area. Sesshomaru had made her mind go blank once, but now it was time for her to meet everyone again. It only seemed like yesterday that she was arguing with Inuyasha and leaving for Sesshomaru. Something in her reacted so violently towards him that it caused her to momentarily forget herself.

She still felt the same with him, but now It was stronger.

Inuyasha. It was going to be painful to see her old crush, but she couldn't find it in her to like him like she did before. She just didn't want to break his heart. Everything in her mind came to a halt when she reached the doors that let to the dining area. Kagome footsteps stopped completely.

How would she face them? Did any of them already hate her for what she had done already?

Sesshomaru did not let her insecurities stop her from going into the room. He pushed open the doors and everyone was already there eating and telling jokes. When their eyes fell upon Kagome and Sesshomaru, everything stopped.

Eating, talking, breathing.

It was like the quiet before a storm.

Sesshomaru could feel her anxiety running through her blood like it was his own. Kagome's heart was beating so loudly that is should have stopped itself long ago. All Eyes were on her and her transformation. Hair, Eyes, and that something in her posture that hinted at power.

The first person to break the silence was surprisingly Sango. She ran up to Kagome and hugged her to her chest and fought back tears.

The two girls were really friends to the end. Not even being mated to a demon could do something like break up this sisterhood. "Kagome, I've missed you so much! You left us alone with Inuyasha and everything seemed as if it were falling apart and you better not do something like this again!"

Sango was laughing now. It seemed as if all she needed was to get it all off of her chest.

"KAGOME!" Shippo ran up to her and jumped into her waiting arms. "You look pretty. You smell different too. Like Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood off to the side and waited for all the greetings to be done with. He was never good with emotions and now the air was fraught with them. So much excitement and happiness with an undertone of something that he could not catch. It made the hairs on his arms stand on end. He could only imagine how Kagome was holding up with all the changing smells. He still remembered the incident when she turned herself invisible and almost sneezed herself to death in the village by the Bone Eaters Well.

Where Kagome's home is located.

Inuyasha did not move from his seat at the table, instead he sat there and continued to eat his food as if nothing were wrong. He ate with an almost programmed feel. Sesshomaru watched him out of the corner of his eye. They might have come to some sort of strange understanding, but he would always be wary of him. His half-brother had a temper and always seemed to act out before his thought process caught up with him.

If he would cause Kagome any distress because of any rash behavion, then he would not hesitate to put him into his place.

Even with an understanding between the two, there was no feelings lost and they would not hesitate to do one another harm.

Kagome was laughing at something that Shippo and Rin had shown her and Sesshomaru could not keep his eyes from that rare and beautiful smile. It had been so long since he had seen such a genuine smile

He was glad that she was feeling a little more at ease with her friends. The monk stood there talking to her animatedly with his arms wrapped around the slayers waist. They all seemed to be happy. Even Rin and the fox kit seemed to be getting along famously.

Only the InuTaisho offspring were left out of the gathering. For some reason this bothered Sesshomaru. Nothing having to do with Inuyasha should have bothered Sesshomaru, but it somehow did. He could feel the loneliness coming from his sibling.

No matter what though. Inuyasha would not have Kagome.

The silence ending the conversation coming from his mate and the other pair should have been welcome, but as Sesshomaru looked over and focused on Kagome's face, he could see that she was saddened.

She was looking over towards Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru could have fought Inuyasha right then, if only to releive the slight twitching of his fingers because of the inactivity.

Kagome excused herself from her friends surounding her and walked over to where Inuyasha was, eating his food mechanically. He did not even look up as she came close to him. Kagome hesitated for a moment, but eventually came to stand on the side of him. Inuyasha didn't acknowledge her presence and Kagome felt broken.

"Hi, Inuyasha."

He gave her a small nod.

As small as it was, she was happy to be getting anything from him. Seeing her long time friend almost stopped her heart and made her want to cry. It had been so long since she had seen his face and looking apon it gave Kagome a sense of peace that she didn't know that she was missing.

"I missed you Inuyasha. I know that things are going to be different between us from now on, but I hope that we will be able to move past this in the future. I don't know what I would do without my friend...

Your more than a brother to me and I don't want to lose you."

By then end of her speech, Inuyasha had finally looked up into Kagome's eyes. It's not that he was angry about her and Sesshomaru getting together. No, not anymore. His feelings were more on the stunned side. It was like everything inside of him had stopped to take in this shocking developement.

It was hard to think of her with Sesshomaru. He had always been this evil bastard all of his life.

Seeing him with someone who he cared about a lot just made him pause.

Kagome was looking at him expectantly, waiting for a responce from him. Tears pooled in her honey brown eyes.

He said the only thing that he could think of at that time.

"You look nice."

A smile broke out across her face and tears fell from her eyes as she launched herself at him, binding Inuyasha in a hug that almost hurt. Kagome laughed as she cried into his shoulder.

"I know that we'll be alright Inuyasha. It just takes time."

Their small moment of happiness was abruptly disrupted when solider burst in the room slightly out of breath. He bowed immediately upon seeing Sesshomaru, his face close to the ground. Sesshomaru told his to stand and speak.

"I am sorry for the interruption my lord, but a village just outside of the western lands are under attack and it seems as if the fighting will be moved into the western lands. Hundred of demons are attacking a human village. They are under our protection."

"Prepare the solders, I am not far behind you."

The solider left the room swiftly after a bow. Everyone was silent.

"Kagome, as the Lady of the West it is not your responsibility to see to the keep. You will stay here and direct the servants and see if they are all safe."

"No, I want to go with you Sesshomaru. You could be hurt! He said that there were hundreds of them, You need help."

"Kagome, Sesshomaru said in a menecing tone. You will not argue with me."

"Sesshoma.."

"NO!" He shouted. "You will stay and do as I tell you." He turned his attention from Kagome to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. You will come and you Monk. Let the slayer stay with my mate and we will go off to battle." Sesshomaru's attention turned to Sango."Slayer, it you know what is best for you, you will keep Kagome here and remind her to do as I say."

Everyone stood shocked at Sesshoamru ordering them about. Kagome wanted to protest, but she remembered all to well want had happened the last time that she had went up against his word.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha did not argue with Sesshomaru about being bossed around and neither did Miroku. They all left in rush following behind the full dog demon. Kirara followed...

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Rin, and even Jaken, stood there. Left behind.

Then, out of nowhere, chaos reined around them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Since it's my day off I decided to go on ahead and write another chapter... It still will be slow with the updating, but the chapters will come out... When ever I have an off day, I'll be on here writing :) The same goes for my other stories too...<strong>

**R&R - Hope you enjoy - Smile**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


End file.
